


Dauntless

by niaxundead



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Peter Hayes- Divergent
Genre: Abuse, Divergent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Movie/Book mashup - Freeform, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Peter/Original Character, dauntless, peter hayes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaxundead/pseuds/niaxundead
Summary: She had seen the whole thing. Three figures in all black grab Tris Prior and drag her to the chasm. They had her over the rail and one of them had his hand up her shirt.She recognizes his voice, gasps and runs towards the dormitory, hoping to find someone to help.





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!  
> This story has graphic violence and rape.  
> If these things make you uncomfortable, please do not read.
> 
> -I do not own any of the characters (other than Raven) and I'm obviously not Veronica Roth.
> 
> -This is my first fan fiction. So, I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar errors.  
> (I've gone through it a million times, but I'm sure I still missed some things.)

> "You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." Raven hears a voice say, followed by laughter. She was on her way to bed when she sees Tris leave the dormitory in the middle of the night and curiously follows her. She had seen the whole thing. Three figures in all black grab Tris and drag her to the chasm. They had her over the rail and one of them had his hand up her shirt.  
>  She recognizes his voice, gasps and runs towards the dormitory, hoping to find someone to help. She sees Four walking down the hallway and runs towards him. He looks at her and furrows his brow.  
>  "What are you doing out of bed initiate," he asks her sternly.  
>  "It's Tris. Peter has her-," a scream cuts through the air making Raven stop talking.  
>  "Where," Four demands impatiently.  
>  "The chasm," she says and he runs past her toward the chasm and the screams.  
>  Four sees the three boys and a terrified Tris. Peter holds Tris over the chasm as Al and Drew run away abandoning him. Four grabs Drew as he runs by him and knocks him to the floor. Drew finds himself straddled underneath Four and his angry fists. They were just going to push her into the chasm, but Peter was still angry over her being ranked first in the second stage that he decided he wanted to get a little creative before killing her.  
>  Raven hides behind a wall by the pit and watches Four as he knocks out Drew and runs to Tris as Peter lets go of her throat. She hears Peter’s voice repeatedly saying, “Shit,” and then footsteps running in her direction. Al turns the corner first, speeding past her without realizing she was hiding there. She looks behind her, following him with her eyes then peeks over the wall as Peter turns the corner. She sucks in a breath, tensing up and backs into the wall. He looks at her and winks as he sprints by. She exhales, feeling her heart pounding through her entire body.  
>  She sees Four lift Tris into his arms. Tris covered in bruises, from her neck to her arms and chest; there’s a large hand print on her throat and across her face. Her shirt was stretched out and her pants soaked at the ends from hanging over the river. Raven walks towards them, “Are you alright," she asks quietly. Tris nods. Four looks at Raven, "Thank you Raven. If it wasn’t for you she might be de-,” he falls silent and looks at the quivering girl in his arms. Raven nods, unsure of what to say, “Take care of yourself, Tris,” she says giving her hand a squeeze.  
>  They walk past her and she watches the two disappear into the hallway. Raven walks back to the dormitory, still hearing Tris’ moans and screams echoing in her head. She hugs herself thinking about what she had witnessed, but her thoughts soon get interrupted when a hand grabs her and a large forearm pins her to the wall. It slams across her throat. Her eyes widen in surprise and she wrenches at the arm that’s holding her in place. She looks at the person choking her, it's Peter.  
>  “So, you’re the little rat? Yeah, I heard everything, bitch “ he says matter of factly. She feels his angry dark green eyes burning into her emerald ones and freezes under his gaze. His dark hair was tousled from the hood he wore to kidnap Tris. His face was flushed with rage making Raven feel her heartbeat all over her body and her throat tighten. He caresses her long black hair with his free hand and grins a little. “Amity right,“ he asks still touching her silk hair. She tries to move away from his touch but his arm is still pressing against her. She swallows the fear she's feeling and stares at him with a hard look before spitting at him.  
>  He uses his sleeve to wipe the saliva from his face and raises his hand to slap her but stops inches from her face. She doesn’t flinch at his gesture, just glares at him. He pushes his arm tighter against her throat and leans in, “You ruined my fun,” he tells her in an evil tone. He touches her hair once more and runs his hand down her side to the holster strapped around her thigh. He unclips the strap and slides the weapon out. He slowly brings the knife up to her cheek, “Now, I’m going to ruin you.” Her eyes scream with fear, but she speaks firmly, “Get off of me,” she demands and tries to fight him off, but he’s far too strong. Peter chuckles, releases her throat and grabs a fist full of hair, forcing her forward. "Walk," he demands.  
>  Raven takes slow steps as Peter guides her by her hair. Her heart pounds furiously, panic rises from her chest into her throat and she lets out a scream, hoping someone is around to hear her. Peter angrily slams her back against wall and puts the knife to her throat, “Scream again and I will slit that pretty little neck.” He presses the sharp cold metal into her skin, causing red droplets of blood to slide down her neck. She whimpers and quickly slaps her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. He smirks and pulls her off the wall using her hair.  
>  Peter leads her through the training room into another small room full of equipment. He shoves her in and she falls on top black of sparring mats; she sits there terrified, scanning the room for a weapon. Peter turns his back to her and locks the door; when he turns to face her again, he's hit in the stomach by a long wooden staff. He holds his stomach and groans in pain; Raven takes the opportunity to escape. She runs past him to the exit but struggles to unlock the door.  
>  Peter quickly recovers and grabs her shoulders, roughly pulling her back onto the mats. She lands on her back so hard it knocks the air out of her lungs. He jumps on her and straddles her hips while holding her wrists with one hand. She squirms trying free herself but fails. “You stupid bitch,” he growls while holding her down. He scans the room and spots something useful; he reaches for a nearby rope and binds her wrists together tightly, Something shimmers in the dim lit room; it was a hook sticking out from the floor right above her head. Well that’s convenient, he thinks and smirks. He pulls the rope, that binds her wrists, up and ties the other end to the hook.  
>  With her hands tied above her head she does the only thing she can do, kick. She violently kicks and squirms trying to get him off her. “Whoa! Who knew Amity had this much fight in them,” he jokes.  
>  “Fuck you,” she shouts and kicks again. He grabs her chin and leans into her face, “I will,” he says with a lust filled grin. “But first,” he continues and sits up; he puts his index finger up in the air and then to his lips as if he were thinking. He gets off of her and stands, scanning the room for something to hold her legs down.  
>  “Ah, here we go,” he says looking towards a set of heavy weights. He lifts two one hundred pound weights without a struggle, and brings them to the mat, placing one on each side of her and walks away again. “Wh…what are you going to do, “ she asks nervously, still struggling against the rope holding her wrists together. He comes back with another rope, “Just making sure you can't go anywhere,” he says and kneels at her feet. She tries to kick him but he catches her ankle with a fist and wraps rope around it. He ties it securely and ties her the other end of it to the weight. He cuts the excess rope and uses it to do the same to her other ankle but she closes her legs as tight as she can to keep him from restraining her. He rolls his eyes at the attempt and slices through the fabric of her pants, cutting into the tender skin of her thigh with her knife again. She screams but locks her lips and squeezes her eyes closed, remembering his warning. He digs his fingers into the fresh wound, “Open. Your. Legs, “he demands. She lets out a soft whimper and obeys. "Good girl," he says as he ties her ankle to the other weight. She struggles against her binds, testing them, hoping one of them is loose but the ropes are so tight around her limbs that she can feel her hands and feet going numb.  
>  Peter stands over her, admiring her body. She looks nothing like Tris, he thinks to himself. She really didn’t. Raven’s body was curvier more shapely. Inviting, he thinks hungrily. She had piercings in her ears and eyebrow and it made him wonder what else had a metal ring through it. He stared at her face, her emerald eyes flooding with tears that threatened to trickle down her face at any moment.  
>  He could see how hard she was fighting to keep a hard look on her sweet face. Her full lips were slightly parted and he thought about what it was going to feel like to kiss them. Her black hair looked almost blue, he guessed that was why she was named Raven; it was a mess sprawled on the mat with a few strands tucking into her cleavage hiding under a dark red top. She wore a black jacket and black pants that hugged her body in the most arousing way. He followed the strands of hair down her shirt; they almost glowed against her milky skin. He watches her chest rise and fall in panic for a minute before moving his eyes down to her flat belly, to her hips where a tattoo of the Dauntless symbol poked out from under her skin tight pants. He watched her legs struggle, enjoying the show and knowing she couldn’t escape.  
>  He kneels down next to her struggling figure and raises the knife he took from her and hovers it over her face. Her wet eyes nervously follow the blade that was once meant to protect her. The knife her mother had given to her right before the Choosing Ceremony began. She had found it while she was plowing the dirt. The handle was silver with silver swirls that came together to create a bird. It had a small emerald on the bottom of the handle, below the bird, that reminded her of her precious little girl's beautiful eyes. Raven was only five when her mother found it, so she decided to keep it hidden and safe until Raven became of age and had to choose. Her mother always knew she wouldn't stay in Amity, she was too tough.  
>  He lifts her chin with the blade, forcing her to look at his intense eyes and drags it down her neck, to her left breast, tracing the top of it down into her cleavage. "Cry for me," he whispers. "Let me go! You coward! You piece of shit! You poor excuse of a human being," she yells at him. His face goes dark and he rips the fabric down the center with the knife. She screams, instantly regretting it. He slaps her leaving a red handprint across her pale cheek and brings the knife back up to her throat. She tenses and the tears she had been fighting back finally fall. She pleads in a broken voice, “Please! I’m sorry. I won’t sc...scream. Please, Peter. Don’t kill me.” He shuts his eyes, feeling a mixture of pleasure and hunger and bites his lip. He presses the knife harder against her, “I really like it when you beg,” he moans opening his eyes again. He slides the knife off her neck back down to her chest and cuts the top of her left breast. Blood trickles off the side and drips onto the black mat. More blood pools into the center of her cleavage. She lets out a horrific high pitch scream and Peter smacks his hand over her mouth while stabbing the knife into the mat next to her head, making her jump.  
>  He leans on top of her with his chin resting on the hand that covers her mouth, “I thought you said you weren’t going to scream,” he hisses. She shakes her head and tries to apologize but it comes out as a muffled cry. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going to kill you. You’re a rat and death is too much of a kindness. Rats deserve to be punished,” he licks the side of her face and snickers, “Especially rats that look like you. You’re just asking for it.” Raven watches him with pleading eyes and tries to say “no” underneath his hand. He moves his hand and plants a savage kiss on her full lips; forcing them open with his tongue; she whimpers trying to move her head away from him. He ends his harsh kiss by biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. “Ooops,” he says as he licks the blood off the wound.  
>  She closes her eyes and inhales, trying to muster up the courage to threaten him. “I’m going to tell if you don’t let me go. You...you’re going to be factionless and everyone will know you’re a coward,” she says trying to sound courageous. She was trying to be tough, but it’s hard to sound fearless when your whole self is trembling with fear. He chuckles again at her empty threat, he knew she wouldn’t tell and if she did he doubted anyone would care. His amused face suddenly turns dark, angry at her threat and for calling him a coward again. Peter Hayes was not a coward. He calls her a bitch, then punches her and squeezes her hip until she whimpers in pain.  
>  “I’m not the one lying helpless in a dark storage room,” he says darkly before kissing her bruised mouth. He kisses down her neck and bites into the soft flesh. Blood drips from her neck, Raven screams from the pain. He laughs against her neck, not caring about the noise anymore because it aroused him this time. The whole situation was turning him on. He was still full of rage because Raven had told Four what he was doing to Tris, but he was also so turned on by Raven’s vulnerability. Her life, her lush body was his for the taking.  
>  He rips the already torn fabric off Raven’s chest to expose her soft breasts. He sucks and bites her pink nipples until she yelps in pain, he liked hurting her. He makes his way down her stomach, leaving bloody bite marks all over her. Peter stops at her hips where her pants sit and sits up on one elbow while flicking the button off with the knife and pulling down the zipper, making her body flinch. He looks at the exposed underwear and pulls at it with his teeth.  
>  “Stop,” she manages to say; the word was barely a whisper. She was exhausted from struggling against the ropes and weak from being bitten into. Peter gets off his elbow; he looks down at her and wipes the tears that fall from the corners of her eyes. He smiles at her, a smile of pure satisfaction because he had won and she knew it wasn’t going to stop.  
>  “I’m sorry baby, I can’t do that. See, you got me all riled up and now you want me to stop? That’s just what the Stiff did to me and I tried to throw her into the chasm. Now, you’re not a Stiff are you,” he asks turning her head by her chin, forcing her to look into his cold eyes. She shakes her head and mouths the word “no.” His lips curl up into his usual deadly grin and he caress her hair, “Good. Now, show me how much of a Stiff you’re not and suck my dick.” He balls up her hair in his fist and unbuttons his pants with his right hand. He pulls his erection out of his boxers and presses it against her lips. She locks her mouth, closes her eyes and attempts to move away. He was massive and thick and she was even more scared than ever. He tuts at her and reaches for the knife, resting the cold metal of the blade in between her legs. She lets out a shriek and he takes the opportunity to shove his hard shaft into her mouth. She cries and gags as he fucks her mouth. He shoves himself all the way down her throat, suffocating her. He throws his head back in pleasure and moans,”Fuucck..Yes,” before coming; she swallows and starts to cough and choke on the salty liquid.  
>  “Now, let’s get to the real fun,” he tells her. Peter grabs his trusty new knife and cuts her pants off, slicing the fabric from her hips down to her ankles and pulls them away. A scream escapes her lips as he tears off her underwear with his hands. “No! No! No! I’m a virgin. Peter don’t,” she begs, panicking. “Please, I’m a virgin,” she whispers through uncontrollable tears. Peter’s eyes light up like a kid in a candy store. "Lucky me," he grins with excitement in his eyes. He never imagined a girl like her to be untouched. He was going to take her innocence and that made him want her more. I’m going to make her mine, his thoughts run wild with lust filled fantasies. His tone changes, he leans in and puts his cheek on hers. He caresses the back of her head in a comforting motion. His rage and hunger seem to be replaced with sweet compassion and for a moment Raven thinks he’ll let her go. He puts his lips to her ear and whispers softly, “Now, you'll be mine,” he chuckles, nibbling at her ear and sits back up.  
>  Raven’s breath quickens, she protests and pleads while weakly pulling at her restraints. He touches the delicate lips between her legs, admiring the smoothness. He spreads the soft skin and leans down to hungrily taste her. Her body trembles in fear while he licks her and eagerly thrusts inside her with his tongue. He growls, his body tingling wanting her, needing to feel and taste her fear. He bites her clit and she lets out a childish cry. He sits up on her, licks his lips, and then a sadistic smile spreads across his face. “Virgins tastes so sweet,” he hisses. Then, without warning, she feels the tip of his cock graze against her lips before being brutally forced inside. He holds her hips, digging his thumbs into her skin and pounds into her without mercy. He forces his whole self inside of her making her feel him in her stomach. She could feel him tearing her insides more with each animalist thrust; he spreads her open so much she starts to bleed.  
>  Peter watches himself disappear into her body; crimson liquid covering his hard member. The site of it makes his body shake and he thrusts into her harder and faster, his eyes roll back and he drops his head back, moaning in ecstasy as he releases himself into her. He falls on top of his toy, while still inside her, panting in her ear with eyes closed; trying to come back to reality. He had never experienced anything like this before. Peter had been with a lot of girls, they always seemed to throw themselves at him, and he did love the attention. But none of them ever made him feel the way Raven just did. He wanted to feel that again and again, as much as possible and he would.  
>  Peter feels Raven’s body shaking underneath him; she was still sobbing being unable to stop through everything. She wonders how she even has any tears left. Peter still lies on top of her, sucking on her neck roughly and running his hand down her ravished body. Raven whimpers but lies still under him in complete defeat. Her entire body burned, especially the part of her that once held her innocence, before it was violently ripped away. He stops sucking on her neck and slides his tongue down her torso, slowly exiting her sore body in the process. He leaves a trail of saliva on her while licking at the wounds he inflicted. He slides the knife down on the mat with him. Then, he climbs off of her a tucks himself back into his pants and fastens them.  
>  Peter taps the knife his temple, twisting it as he looks down at what he did. Her pretty face was streaked with black from the makeup that was painted around her eyes; dry tears and fresh ones left lines down the sides of her face and cheeks. Her bruised mouth was swelling and cut from where he had bit her. She lied naked on the black mat that was now covered in a mixture of blood, tears, sweat and semen. Blue and purple bruises, some shaped like Peters rough hands, covered her whole body. He grins his famous sadistic grin and says, “But there’s something missing.” He swings the knife in the air as if he’s thought of something brilliant. “If you move, it’ll hurt you more, so be good and lie still,” he tells her as he sits on the mat by her thighs. She nods slowly and squeezes her eyes shut again, expecting him to take her life. She was welcoming death more than anything, hoping he would be quick to end her torture.  
>  He rubs her upper thigh and holds it in place before bringing the knife to the bruised skin. He digs the tip of the blade into her flesh, carving letters carefully into her. She bites her lip to keep herself from moving and screams as the knife cuts her. When he’s done he looks at his art work. He had carved “PETE’S BITCH” in bloody letters across the front of her thigh. He wanted to brand her his forever so she can make him feel that savage thrill of ecstasy again. He then slides the knife down her branded thigh to her ankle and cuts the rope that held it. He does the same thing to the other leg and drags his hand back up her body, to her arms, up to wrist and slices the knife through the ties. He sets the knife on the mat and scoops Raven’s limp naked body onto his lap. She resists as much as she can but he ignores it and holds her tight, wrapping an arm around her waist. He rocks her back and forth in a comforting motion,”Shhh…shh..I want to show you something,” he says and points at her left thigh. She slowly looks down at the bloody words, carved into her forever. She shakes her head in disbelief and puts her hands to her face. Muffled cries escape through her trembling hands.  
>  Peter holds her and rocks her as she cries into her hands. “Shhh...shh…you see you’re mine now. Only mine,” he says with possession in his voice. “I don’t know what it is about you but you made me feel so damn good. So good, I want to keep you forever. That way I can do this whenever I want. You’re my little bird now.”  
>  She looks up at him and chokes out a plea, ”Please no. Just kill me. Throw me into the chasm. I..I..can’t handle this again,” she sobs. He caresses her hair, still holding her against his chest.  
>  “I don’t want kill you, sweetie. No, I want to hurt you, make you scream, fuck you raw, but not kill you.”  
>  “No,” she says into his chest.  
>  “Yes. You’re mine,” he taps a finger on her thigh where he carved his name,”And you’re not going to say a word to anyone either because if you do, you’ll be a coward. A scared little girl pretending to be Dauntless strong,” he grabs her chin and kisses her. He puts her down on the mat again and takes his shirt off; he puts it on her gently. She flinches when his hands touch her bare skin, horrified of what would happen next. Peter picks up the shredded fabric that was once Raven's shirt, and ties it over the cruel words carved on her skin. She remains on the floor and hugs her knees after he’s done dressing her. He picks up the rest of her shredded clothes and throws it into a garbage can. Peter crouches down next to her once more and shoves his tongue down her throat while inhaling deeply. After raping her mouth with his he looks into her broken eyes and grabs her face, “Don’t you let anyone other than me have you unless I tell you to,“ he says as he squeezes her wounded thigh. He lets go off her face and turns to leave the storage room. “I’ll see you tomorrow babe,” he says he with a wink and walks away leaving her alone in the dark equipment room.  
>  Raven sat in the center of the black wrestling mats, wearing nothing but her black boots and Peter’s black shirt because he had destroyed all of her clothes during the attack. As she traces the red imprints on her wrists, that were left by the rope he used to bind them with, her mind floods with memories of what had happened moments earlier. She closes her eyes, still seeing his face, hearing his words. She hugs her knees tightly to her chest again. . “I don’t want kill you, sweetie. No, I want to hurt you, make you scream, fuck you raw, but not kill you. You’re mine now. Only mine,” she hears him say over and over, echoing in her head. Her eyes shoot open with fear and she rocks back and forth trying to erase the words and images from her mind.. She sits there for a long time before heading back to the dormitory.  
>  She steps out of the equipment room into the dark training room. The room was cold and it was pitch black; it sent a chill down her back. She felt vulnerable. Raven hugs herself a moment before extending her hand out to search for a wall. She follows the wall of the room to the exit. Raven feels relief as she gets closer to the dormitory, she wanted to sleep and she really wanted to bathe. She thought about the warm water soothing her sore body, about scrubbing her skin until she no longer felt him, she thought about that uncomfortable bed that she couldn’t wait to snuggle into.  
>  A voice broke into her sub conscious and then she felt a large hand grip her arm and turn her around, it was Eric.  
>  She looks at him with wide eyes and pulls away from him. "What are you doing out of the dormitory in the middle of the night, initiate," he asks. Eric looks at her from head to toe and lifts an eye brow. “What the hell happened to you? What is that," he asks while staring at the cuts on her bare thighs and the red fabric wrapped around one of them. Raven doesn't respond, she just looks to the side and avoids eye contact. He watches her face, and then bends down to get a closer look. She backs away farther. He straightens back up and grabs her arm tightly, shoving her against the wall. She whimpers in pain and stares at him fearfully. He lifts up and index finger to her face and gives her a stern look then crouches down again to look at her thigh. He lifts the hem of the large shirt and pulls the red fabric out to see what its hiding. He sees the still bloody words and lets the fabric snap back on them, making Raven wince. He chuckles and shakes his head, “What you do to piss him off,” he asks her but she looks away and doesn’t respond. His faces hardens as he speaks again, “Answer me, initiate.”  
>  “I saw him and his buddies…attacking Tris so I went to tell Four. Four saved Tris but Peter found out I told and…” she trails off and looks away again. There was a small glimpse of hope in her hoping Eric would do something to Peter but it quickly faded as she remembered him chuckling at the words on her thigh.  
>  “And he fucked you. Peter likes to solve his problems with his dick,” he jokes in amusement.  
>  “May I go,” she asks him angrily. He still had her against the wall and she was trying to keep a straight face but his words made her want to punch him.  
>  “Yeah, get out of here,” he says still laughing and walks away.  
>  She runs into the dorms; grabs some clothes and heads to the wash room. Raven turns the hot water on and takes the shirt that Peter gave her off. She gets in the water and starts to scrub her skin raw trying to get him off of her but no matter how hard she scrubs she still feels his hands and his body on hers. After an hour of scrubbing she finally gives up and gets out to dry off. On her way back to her bed, she sees Peter sleeping peacefully in the bunk under hers. She stares at his peaceful face, admiring his features and grows angry. She curses at life for disguising a monster in such a neat and handsome package. Peter’s eyes flutter open and he catches her watching him. He smiles and brings a finger to his lips,”Shhh..” Raven gives him angry look and throws his shirt at him. She climbs up to her bed and dives into it, hiding under the blanket like a child terrified the Boogieman will get her. Peter watches with satisfaction; he smiles to himself and goes back to sleep.  
>  *********************  
>  The next morning, Raven wakes up late. She had a restless night being unable to stay asleep because every time she’s closed her eyes she’d relive the torture that soulless boy put her through. She rushes to get dressed in a blue tank, a pair of skin tight black pants and her trusty boots. As she laces her boots she sees the rope burns on her wrists and decides to use black tape to hide them. She flips her hair to over her cleavage to hide the large tender wound on her the top of her breast. Raven straightens her shoulders, puts her chin up and takes a deep breath, willing herself to keep the emotion she felt inside from showing on her face; and heads to the cafeteria.  
>  She walks in and quickly grabs her tray of food, she wasn’t hungry but she figured she’d need it to get through the day. When she turns around to find a seat, she sees Tris waving her over. Raven smiles at Tris and walks over. She sits next to Christina and Will, across from Tris and Four who’s standing next to her and leaning on the table. They stare at her for a minute, noticing her lip and a faint red mark on her cheek, before asking if she’s all right, Raven nods and Tris continues, “Listen I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I think they were going to kill me and if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here today. So thank you,” she says to her in a soft tone. Raven shakes her head, “I didn’t do anything. It was Four wh-.”  
>  “I had no idea any of that was happening before you came to me. It was you, ” he interrupts her and she smiles weakly.  
>  “Well, you’re welcome, I guess. So…how are you doing Tris?”  
>  Tris swallows the food in her mouth and nods,”I’m okay. A few bruises aren’t going to stop me, ”she replies.  
>  The girls smile and continue to eat when Peter walks up to them. Christina, Will and Tris glare at him and Four furrows his brow and clenches his fists. Everyone reacts with hate, except for Raven who stares down at her plate and twirls her breakfast with her fork. “Ladies, Stiff” he says to them.  
>  “What do you want, “Tris asks as she stands up to face him. She’s shaking, clearly scarred from what he did to her the day before.  
>  “Nothing from you Stiff”, he says chuckling, “but everything from you. Come sit with me. I don’t want my girlfriend associating with a Stiff,” he says as he looks down and grabs Raven’s shoulder. Tris, Christina, Will and Four look at her with confusion in their eyes.  
>  “Girlfriend,” she shouts, “What do you mean girlfriend?”  
>  “Didn’t she tell you? We made it official last night.”  
>  “Last night? You mean you went with him after he..he..tried to kill me? Did you know he was going to do that? Was it all part of your scheme,” Tris yells and grabs Raven’s wrist from across the table, making her wince at the stinging pain. She pulls her arm away and stands up. “What is your problem,” she yells at her rubbing where Tris had grabbed her. “And it’s not like that. I….”  
>  “Oh but it is. See you around Stiff,” Peter smiles and winks before pulling Raven to him by her waist and walking away. She tries to pull away from his sudden touch but he holds her tighter, digging a finger into her bruised skin. “I can’t believe yo-,” Four stops Tris before she could continue to spit blame at her. He glares at the couple as they walk away. He watches her and she squirms but he doesn’t know if it’s from his burning gaze or the tight grip Peter has on her waist. Tris sits back down and huffs. Four excuses himself from the group and walks to the table where Peter and Raven were now sitting. He had his arm around her now, causally talking to Molly and Drew and eating. Raven kept her head down and was looking extremely uneasy under his touch.  
>  He walks up to them and stands by the foot of the table with his arms crossed. 'What now,' Peter thinks and raises his eyebrows at him with a sly grin painted on his face. Four looks at Raven, ”I need to speak with you.” Raven doesn’t move as if waiting for approval, which makes Four grow impatient. “It wasn’t a request,” he says more firmly. Peter glares and pulls his arm around Raven’s neck and whispers something into her ear. She nods nervously and stands up to follow Four. Peter watches them as they walk away and goes back to cackling with a broken Drew and Molly.  
>  Raven quietly follows Four out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Her mind races nervously, assuming Four was going drill the truth out of her. He stops abruptly and she crashes into his chest. “Pay attention,” he grumbles at her. He Steps forward and she apologizes and takes a step back to get away. She was about to open her mouth and ask what this was all about, even though she already had any idea of what it was, when he speaks again, “Did you really know about Peter’s intentions? Tell me the truth.” He keeps his arms folded over his chest as he talks. Raven, being much shorter than him, looks up at his face. His tall form towers over her, making her feel even smaller. She twists her fingers together thinking about what to tell him. She didn’t want to lie but she was scared of what Peter might do to her. Not like he could do much worse, she thought. So, she decided to be as honest as she could without getting herself into trouble with Peter.  
>  “No, I didn’t know what he was going to do. I swear. If I was on his side, do you really think I would’ve come and got you when I saw what he was doing," she says as she crosses her arms too.  
>  Four relaxes his stance, “Then what are you doing with him? He’s a dangerous person. You’ve seen what he’s capable of.”  
>  “He’s not like that with me,” she lies, “And that's none of your business anyway. Now, I’ve had enough of this interrogation. So, if you don’t mind, I’ll be getting back to my...my boyfriend now. She says as she stomps passed him.  
>  “I am your superior. You don’t walk away from me until I say we’re done,” he says as he grabs her wrist and twirls her around. Her hair flips off her chest as she’s forcefully turned to face Four, and his eyes widen as he sees the bruises and cuts on her neck and bosom. “What is that? What happened to you,” he asks still holding on to her wrist. He notices something red sticking out from under the peeling black tape on her wrist and grips her forearm to peel the rest of the tape off. His eyes grow worried when he sees the rope burn. Raven rips her arm out of his and rubs the red ring around her small wrist. He steps forward again looking concerned, ”Raven who did this? Was it Peter? Did he…Did he hurt you too,” he asks.  
>  “No, just leave me alone,” she shouts.  
>  “Wait,” he says while gently grabbing her upper arm.  
>  “Is there a problem,” a rough voice interrupts from down the hall. It was Eric. He stood at the end of the hall watching them, watching Four.  
>  “No,” Four replies firmly and gives Raven another concerned look before walking away.  
>  “I hear Peter’s looking for you in the dining hall,” Eric says, nodding towards Raven. Four glances back her and she stares at him with a pleading look as she walks back to the cafeteria, back to him.

To be continued...


	2. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He ruins everything," she says to herself.  
> When she sees the bridge and the blackness underneath, a sense of calming washes over. The familiar comfort is instantly replaced by guilt for not feeling disgusted by it.  
> The guilt fades away the moment she steps foot on the bridge. Raven smiles and sits on the cold metal, while letting her legs hang off the edge. She looks over at the Pit and watches the Dauntless slowly clear out and head to their apartments and the dormitory for the night. The music stops and the blue glow disappears. She was finally alone. She relaxes and leans back on her hands, inhaling the cool wet air. She feels her mind clear as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back; enjoying the freedom. Suddenly, the atmosphere in her safe haven changes, making her expression grow weary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!  
> This story has graphic violence and rape.  
> If these things make you uncomfortable, please do not read.
> 
> -I do not own any of the characters (other than Raven) and I'm obviously not Veronica Roth.
> 
> -This is my first fan fiction. So, I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar errors.  
> (I've gone through it a million times, but I'm sure I still missed some things.)  
> 

 

> Throughout the day, Raven received cruel hateful glares from Will, Christina and Tris. Four would occasionally glance at her, giving her a concerned look and Peter would wink and grab at her when he'd walk by. The stares got worse when everyone gathered in fear simulation room. Her fellow initiates joined in on the stares and some were even calling her hateful names. She tries to ignore them, while waiting for Four to start explaining stage three. "Alright, listen up," Four's voice echoes in the large room, making everyone's attention turn towards him but it the Dauntless born instructor who speaks. She explains the fear simulation, making everyone stir nervously as they listen. As the first initiate gets injected and steps into the fear simulator Christina and Will come up on either side of Raven. They trap her between them, making her step back, but feels a hand on the small of her back and freezes. It was Will's hand; keeping her from trying to leave. She looks around to see if anyone notices but they're all too busy watching Drew in the monitor.
> 
> Raven steps forward and feels Christina's small hand grips around her arm. She yanks her closer and whispers, "Watch your back, bitch. Christina lets go and walks away.
> 
> "Raven, you're up," she hears Four call her name. Will shoves her forward and she steps out of the crowd stumbling. She walks up to Four who's shaking his head at her clumsiness. She steps forward without glancing over. Four moves her long hair away from her neck and puts the syringe to it but hesitates. She still had a faint hand print and a cut, still fighting to heal itself. "What's the hold up, Eric barks impatiently. "Nothing," Four furrows his brow and injects the simulation serum in the other side of her neck. He gives her a pitiful look and it makes Raven stir. The last thing she wanted was to be pitied.
> 
> She steps into the concrete room and waits for the simulation to begin. She closes her eyes and tells herself to relax. When she opens them, she's no longer in the cement box, but in the Dauntless dormitory. The room looks as it always does, filled with uncomfortable bunks and open space. She takes a few steps forward and hears a clanking sound. She glances down at the noise and sees a chain around her ankle. Raven crouches down and pulls at the heavy chain. She looks at the lock securing the and then follows the length of the chain with her eyes, to a steel leg. She was tied to the frame of one of the bunk beds. It was her and Peter's bunk. She stands up and walks to the bed and crouches down again, looking at the other lock. Her hair falls in front of her face and she pulls it all over her left shoulder, tucking loose strands behind her ear, stopping at the barbell in her cartilage. She quickly takes the earring out and sticks in the lock on her ankle. The dim white lights of the dormitory suddenly glow red, giving the room an uncomfortably eerie look. She snaps her head up, forgetting the lock and looks around the red room. A gasp escapes her mouth when she sees a a dark figure standing in the doorway. She squints trying to get a better look at the figure. The dark figure looked more like a shadow then a person. It had the silhouette of a man. As it stepped closer she noticed it was a man. His face was covered with a black hood and he wore a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black boots and black gloves. The shirt was tight on him, revealing his muscular form. The man takes slow, steady steps toward Raven, who still stares at him. A knife with silver handle appears in his hand. She sees the weapon with wide panic filled eyes and focuses on picking the lock again. Fear and urgency bubble up inside her as she fumbles with the lock. The first thing she sees are his shoes as he stands in front of her. She was too late. The hooded man grabs Raven by her hair and pulls her up. She groans as she feel her hair being yank up. She stands, facing his black hood. The man yanks her hair again, forcing her head to tilt back. He runs the knife down her cheek, to her neck and glides it down her side. She kicks him with her free leg, barely making him flinch. He shakes his head at her and slaps her across the face. The shadow like man throws Raven on the cement ground making her head bounce off the hard surface, and straddles her.
> 
> "No," she says. "Not this," she whispers this time. The man cups a hand over her mouth and nose and cuts her clothes off. She screams into his hand and and tries to push him of but her hands are now bound with another chain that's attached to a loop on the floor. Raven screams again and sobs. Her eyes widen in pain as she feels the sharp knife cutting into her flesh. She sees a mirror appear on the ceiling and she sees everything the man was doing to her. She looks up at her naked reflection. She sees the bloody words cover her body. She shakes her head and screams again, feeling panicked and trapped. She was reliving what Peter did to her only now the words were all over her body. She screams again and thrashes. There was no way to make it stop. She couldn't calm herself down, she couldn't breathe under the man's hand. She thrashes again, trying to kick, trying escape. "No! Please get off of me," she tries to say, but the hooded man pays no attention to her cries; he continues carving. Raven screams once more from the pain before everything goes black. The Dauntless initiates couldn't see Raven's simulation. They just saw her panicking in a concrete box, unable to overcome her fear. They stare at the girl's still figure.
> 
> "Is she okay," a soft voice asks from the group. "She's a coward," Eric's rough voice replies. He walks into the simulation area towards Ravens limp body. Four puts a hand hand on Eric's chest, stopping him from getting to her. "I'll take her back to the dormitory," he says furrowing his brow. Four didn't trust Eric not to harm her. Eric looks down at Four's hand, then looks back up at him. "No. Stay here and continue training. I'll take her. Stiff you're next," he replies. Eric scoops up Raven and throws her over his shoulder. She hangs on him like a rag doll, her arms and torso hanging over his back. He walks through the initiates catching Peter watching him and grins. There was a tinge of concern in his eyes, but it disappeared before it could reach the rest of his face.
> 
> ************************  
> Her eyes flutter open and she stares at the metal frame of the bunk above her. Her brows furrow, and she sits up putting her hand to the back of head and rubbing it. A gasp escapes her mouth at the sight of the man sitting on the bed by her legs. He was using a knife with a black handle to clean the dirt from his nails. His dark hair hid his face but she already knew who he was. 
> 
> "That was pathetic. You should quit now, save yourself the embarrassment," he says still picking at his nails. "I ranked third in the first and second stages. I'm not going to give that up. How did I get here," she says defensively. Eric stops scraping his nails and looks at her. He climbs on the small bunk and puts an arm on either side of her, with his knife still gripped his hand. He leans into her face as he talks. "You think because you coasted through the first two stages, you're in?"
> 
> She leans back, trying to get away from his closeness. Eric was a ruthless, sadistic man and he scared her to her core, but she refused to let him see it. "I know I'll make it, because I'm Dauntless. Or did you not see me whip the shit out of Edward and Peter during the first stage," she asks him with a straight face. Eric chuckles, and leans in again. "Is that why he rapes you," he looks at her up and down as he says it. he whispers. His words burn into her. She glares angrily into his eyes but his soulless gaze makes her look down. 
> 
> "Oh, sorry," a smooth voice calls from the entrance of the dormitory. Eric glances over his shoulder at the person standing in the doorway. Peter was standing there watching Eric almost straddling Raven. The sight made his blood boil, but he hid it well. He casually turns to leave when Eric calls back," Its fine, we're done," he looks back at Raven and smiles," for now." Eric stands and walks by Peter to get to the door. Peter watches him walk out before talking to Raven. 
> 
> "Way to show them Amity's not weak," he hisses. 
> 
> "What do you want Peter," she asks annoyed. 
> 
> "You know what I want," he winks and walks over to her.
> 
> "Back off," she threatens. 
> 
> "You forget your place already? Do I need to remind you," he asks. He was in front of her now. His face inches from hers. Her tough persona deteriorating under the gaze of his menacing green eyes and she shakes her head. Peter smiles and grabs her wrist tightly, "Good." He tugs at her wrist, pulling her out the door. "Wait," she pleads. Peter turns around, looking annoyed. "Can I just stay here? Please? I'm not hungry," she asks quietly. Asking for permission made her feel like a child, but she had no other option when it came to him. He pulls her to him by her wrist and grabs her face. He kisses her roughly and smiles down at her. "Okay, since you asked nicely." I'll see you after dinner," he releases her face and walks out.   
> *******************  
>  Raven showers and hides in the dormitory, while everyone eats in the dining hall, like she said she would. She didn't feel like dealing with the hateful stares and comments of fellow initiates or with Peter. She lies on her bed, sighs and stares at the ceiling. "I guess I can't hide forever," she says to herself and sits up. Raven grabs her jacket, flips her hair over her wound and makes her way out of the dorms and to the Pit. 
> 
> She walks in and takes in the atmosphere. People were clustered into small groups all over the massive pit. The blue lights blinded her and the music was deafening. A group of Dauntless soldiers gather around two other Dauntless and cheer them on as the wrestle each other with wide grins across their faces. The energy of the Pit fills her and she smiles at the chaos. It reminded her of home, a more chaotic version of Amity. She doesn't notice Four walking up and gets startled when he speaks. "I need to speak with you," he says sternly.  
> Raven shakes her head and turns around, crashing into Peter, who quickly wraps an arm around her neck. "I've been look everywhere for you," he says, kissing her face. Raven flinches under his touch and looks down, away from the odd look Four is giving her. "Excuse us, sir, he says mockingly to Four and walks away with Raven still in his arm. She looks over her shoulder at him and see the worried expression cross his broad feature. It was the same look he had when they spoke outside the dining hall.  
> ****************************  
> "What makes you think she won't tell," Will asks nervously.  
> "Because that's a sign of cowardice here. If she tells anyone, she'll be factionless," she says.  
> "Yes, but she could yell and get me caught. I d-.."  
> "Look if she screams for help just threaten to throw her into the chasm. That's what they were going to do to Tris wasn't it?"  
> "That was Peter, Al and Drew not-"  
> "Yeah, but she knew about it all along. Come on, just do this! For Tris. For me."  
> Will, thinks for a moment and nods. Of course he was going to do it. Even if part of him didn't want to. He didn't think Christina was serious about it either, until now.   
> "Look," Christina points down at Raven," she's leaving. Follow her! Go!"  
> Will looks down off the platform and sees Raven whisper in Peters ear; he nods at whatever she asks him and goes to walk away. Peter pulls her back and kisses her hard before letting go. Will climbs down off the platform and follows her. 
> 
> Raven was on her way to the chasm. Usually, the chasm was almost as packed as the Pit at night, but everyone had been avoiding it since the whole Tris thing happened. She used to like to go there and sit on the bridge with her legs hanging off the edge and listen to the water. It was her escape from the world. But now she worried it was tainted with yesterday's events. "He ruins everything," she says to herself.   
> When she sees the bridge and the blackness underneath, a sense of calming washes over. The familiar comfort is instantly replaced by guilt for not feeling disgusted by it.   
> The guilt fades away the moment she steps foot on the bridge. Raven smiles and sits on the cold metal, while letting her legs hang off the edge. She looks over at the Pit and watches the Dauntless slowly clear out and head to their apartments and the dormitory for the night. The music stops and the blue glow disappears. She was finally alone. She relaxes and leans back on her hands, inhaling the cool wet air. She feels her mind clear as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back; enjoying the freedom. Suddenly, the atmosphere in her safe haven changes, making her expression grow weary. 
> 
> "Came back to reminisce," a cool voice asks. Her eyes shoot open and she sees Will looking down at her. Raven stands up, her feeling of freedom replaced with anxiety. She turns around and backs up to the end of the bridge, with Will following her. "You're sick, Raven," he says in disgust.   
> "That's not what Im..," she tries to speak but gasps when she feels the railing behind her and realizing she had trapped herself. Will walks up and puts an arm on each side of her, caging her between them. "I..I have to go," she mutters pushing his arm away and walking off the bridge.
> 
> "What your man did to Tris won't go unpunished you know," he says following her.
> 
> "Do what you want to him but leave me out of it. Wh..what he did has nothing to do with me."
> 
> "Liar, you knew it and let it happen! You're no better. And for that, you should be punished too." 
> 
> "I didn't do anything," she turns around and shouts. She shoves him as hard as she can, making him stumble backwards onto the metal floor. Anger stirs inside him; he pushes off the bridge and charges at her. He grabs her hair and pulls her back against him, wrapping his other arm over her chest. "Where do you think you're going," he asks mockingly.
> 
> Raven claws at his forearm. "What the hell, Will! Let me go," she yells. Panic rolls through her body. 'He's going to throw me in there! He's going to kill me,' she thinks and for a moment, she stops fighting. But her body betrays her and panics again, making her let out a loud scream. 
> 
> "Shut up," he yells while slamming her against the stone wall and pinning her legs with his own. The force of his body slamming against hers and smashing her onto the wall, knocks the air out of her lungs. She gasps and tries to push herself off the cold stone but it's useless. Raven still struggles and fights, trying to get away, even when she knows her attempts are useless. Will is stronger, bigger; she curses at herself for feeling like a useless being. 
> 
> Suddenly, she remembers her knife. Her eyes light up with hope and she quickly reaches for the contents of the leather holster strapped to her thigh. Will runs a hand roughly down her side, making her eyes widen. Raven slams her blade into Will's leg; he instinctively knocks her head into the wall while screaming in agony. Raven let's go of the handle,  
> leaving the knife in his leg. She sees darkness and limps forward, and then falls to the ground. She catches herself with her arms and sits weakly on the ground,  
> staring down into the water again. 
> 
> Will pulls the knife out of his leg. It had gone straight through the outside of his right thigh. "Crazy bitch," he yells, looking at the wound. "Give me your shirt," he demands. Raven stays silent, still dizzy from her head being slammed into the wall. Will grows impatient. "Fine," he says as he picks up the knife and walks over to her. He grabs her shoulder and turns her around. He sits on her with a leg on each side, straddling her, and pulls her jacket off.   
> Will tosses the jacket to the side and pulls at the bottom of her shirt. He stabs the knife right under her chest, cutting the bottom of the shirt off and ties the black fabric around the wounds on his thigh. 
> 
> Raven's vision finally starts to come back and she gasps realizing the situation she's in. She's about to scream when she notices the look on Will's face. He sat frozen, still straddling her and staring down at her midsection with a look on his face that she couldn't understand. She felt the coolness of the air on her stomach and realized what he was looking at. He was staring at her bruises, at the teeth indentations, red with dry blood from where they pierced her pale skin. She immediately covers her stomach with her arms. "Let me go, please," she whispers and bows her down and sniffling. 
> 
> He stands up and extends his hand to her. She hesitates a moment before taking it. He gently pulls her up then bends down to pick up her jacket. "I was just trying to scare you. I wasn't really going to..to do that to you," he says quietly as he hands her the jacket. She takes it without saying a word and puts it on. "Who did that," he asks looking at the marks again. She quickly zips up her jacket and turns away. "Fine, here," he says, giving up and handing her the knife. She looks at him and slowly takes the knife from him. She puts it back in the holster and turns her back to him. "I won't tell anyone what you did if you don't tell anyone what you saw," she says staring at the hallway in front of her. He looks at her, stunned and a bit confused, but agrees not to say anything. "Thank you," she says before walking away. 
> 
> Will stands by the rail, still staring after Raven and wondering why she didn't want anyone to know. Suddenly, the realization that he was going to rape her came crashing into him. 'I'm no better than the fucker who did that to her,' he thinks. "I'm an asshole," he mutters, covering his face with his hands.   
> ***********************
> 
> "Where the hell have you been?"  
> It was Peter; he was waiting for her by the dormitory's entrance. He was in all black and he leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. She sighs deeply and walks over to him. 
> 
> "Around," she answers annoyed.
> 
> "Around," he repeats and pulls her close by her arm, "Who have you been fucking?"
> 
> "Ow! No one! Let go!"
> 
> He loosens his grip, "I don't like being the possessive type but I know something happened. Your head is bleeding and your shirt's ripped."
> 
> "It was a misunderstanding. Can I go to bed now?"
> 
> "No," he grins, grabbing her arm again, “let's go to the roof."
> 
> "No," Raven protests and tries to pull her arm free. Peter tightens his grip and pulls her towards the stairs. She continues to struggle against him as he nearly drags her. His patience slowly grows thin with her protests. When they reach the stairs, he throws her down onto the steps, climbs on top of her and pulls his knife out. He presses the blade to her throat, "that's enough." Her eyes widen, remembering who she's dealing with and nods. He grins and stands, dragging her up with him. 
> 
> He opens the door to the roof and pushes Raven out. He steps out and locks the door behind him. Peter stands next to her and closes his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze and the company. He watches Raven look out into the dimly lit night and shiver. He walks up behind her and hugs her waist, pressing her to his body. His arms are cold around her bare midriff and it makes her shiver again.
> 
> He buries his face into her neck and inhales her scent. "Tell me," he demands in a quiet tone. Raven stares out into the quiet city. "Tell you what," she asks, pretending not to know. She knew what he wanted to know, but she promised to keep it a secret. It was more for him than it was for her. If Max finds out what he did to Tris and Raven, Peter would be factionless and she didn't want that. But why didn't she? 
> 
> "Don't play dumb, little girl," he threatens and squeezes her midsection, making her wince from the pressure against her bruised body. 
> 
> "I can't. I promised to keep their secret, if...if they kept yours."
> 
> "What do mean keep mine," he asks turning her to face him.
> 
> "They saw the bruises," she says quietly.
> 
> Peter's lips press into a hard line as he glares at her. He turns her around to face him and slaps her hard. She falls to the ground, landing on her hands and cries out from the blow. She looks up at him, her face already swelling and the cut on her lip, open and bleeding. "I'm sorry. They won't tell anyone. They promised," she says quivering.
> 
> Peter shoots her an angry look and runs his hand through his brown locks. "Who was it," he asks her. She was still sitting on the ground, where she landed when he hit her. She sits; hugging her knees and shakes her head. He shakes his head at her and kneels down to her level. Peter grabs her chin and turns her face. He wipes the blood running down her chin, off with his thumb and grins. 
> 
> "Come on, bird. You know what's going to happen if you don't tell me," he says calmly.
> 
> "It's going to happen even if I do," she whispers in a broken voice. 
> 
> He slaps her again, knocking her to the ground. "You think you have a choice? You stupid girl! You're my bitch and my bitch tells me everything."
> 
> "Fuck you! I'm not your bitch," she yells angrily.
> 
> "Really," he chuckles and shoves her back onto the hard roof. He flips her on her stomach. Raven feels the pebbles and rocks digging into her skin. She tries to get up but he puts his boot on her back and pushes her down. He straddles her and shoves her face into the gravel. His hand reaches under her and tears the button of her pants off. He yanks them down, taking her underwear down with them. Peter puts his arm under her and pulls her to her knees. She tries to get up on her hands but Peter shoves her head back down. 
> 
> She lays there with her bare bottom in the cold air and her face in the gravel. She hears him unbuckling his pants and trembles. Suddenly, she hears a loud cracking sound followed by a stinging sensation on her bare backside. Raven screams as she gets whipped again. Peter had slipped off his leather belt and was whipping her with it. "Are you going to tell me," he asks and she sobs "no" in response. She wanted to beg him not to, to tell him it was Will just so he'd stop, but she knew she couldn't. 
> 
> Peter brings his belt across her backside until it's covered in red welts. When he's done, he grabs her arms and pulls them behind her back. He wraps the belt around her wrists and pushes her head back into the gravel. Raven suddenly feels a piercing pain in between her legs; she opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Tears stream down her face as Peter pounds into her, ripping her open all over again.
> 
>  

To be continued...


	3. Honey! I'm home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven seeks comfort in unfamiliar hands as her nightmare with the ruthless Peter Hayes continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!  
> This story has graphic violence and rape.  
> If these things make you uncomfortable, please do not read.
> 
> -I do not own any of the characters (other than Raven) and I'm obviously not Veronica Roth.
> 
> -This is my first fan fiction. So, I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar errors.  
> (I've gone through it a million times, but I'm sure I still missed some

Dauntless III  
"You ARE mine, Raven. And I will find out who you're protecting," Peter tells the ravished girl on roof. He zips his pants up and reaches for his belt. "I need this back," he chuckles as he unbinds her wrists. 

Her arms drop to her sides, feeling numb from being tied behind her. Raven sits on her knees a moment, then stands and pulls her pants and underwear back over her hips. She was covered in dirt and small scrapes that oozed with blood, from being shoved into the gravel. She buttons her pants and wipes her wet, dirty face with the back of her hand. She looks ups and sees him watching her. Raven turns her back to him and stares into the darkness. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "All mine," he whispers and walks away.

Raven's left alone on the cold rooftop. She watches the dark silhouettes of the broken skyscrapers and walks over to the edge. She stands on the lip of the roof, closing her eyes and imagining life differently. She thinks about how it would have been if she chose to stay in Amity, like her sister. She laughs at the fantasy, realizing that wishing won't change anything.  
"I could just..fall," she sniffles and stares down into the darkness. "Make it all stop.. just fall. All. The. Way. Down... But then everyone would know I was weak. Not a real Dauntless. But would it matter? I'd be gone. I could just," she steps forward, off the ledge and closes her eyes. 

"No," someone yells and grabs her arm as she falls. She looks up in astonishment to see Four's strong hand wrapped around her forearm. 

"Let me go! Just let me fall," she yells through tears. Four ignores her and grabs her arm with his other hand to pull her up. He stumbles backwards as he pulls her back over the edge. Raven looks at him with anger. She shoves him off of her and stares at him. 

"What the hell? Why did you do that? You fucking bastard," she screams as she slaps his chiseled face and punches his chest. Four stays silent with his arms at his sides. He just looks at her with pity and concern; wanting to help her but afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. She stops hitting him and yells, "You must be so proud of yourself for saving a weak little Amity girl! Well you know what? Fuck you!" 

She walks past him elbowing his side and cursing at him for his heroics. She opens the door to see Tris standing in the door way. "What happened to you," Tris asks. "I fell. Excuse me," Raven responds and darts by Tris, leaving her and Four alone.  
***********************  
The next afternoon Al, one of the boys who attacked Tris, had jumped into the chasm. Raven, Peter and the rest of the Dauntless initiates watched as two soldiers took the dead boy out of the river. "What a pussy," Peter snickers. Raven mumbles something under her breath. "What's that," Peter asks, tightening his arm over her shoulders. She says it's nothing and watches the two men carry the Al away. 

The Dauntless had the rest of the day off to mourn in the only way Dauntless know how, with booze. Raven decided to skip dinner again to sit at the chasm. Everyone would be at the pit at she wanted to be away from them all. As her favorite spot came into view, so did a figure. She realizes it's Will as she gets closer; he was sitting on the bridge with his hands intertwined, resting on his lap and his legs hanging in the darkness. Raven steps on the bridge and walks up to him. 

"What are you doing here," she asks.

"It's a good place to think," he says, staring into the pit. 

"I know," she says a bit annoyed. After all, this was her spot. She sits down next to him and leans back on her hands, closing her eyes and ignoring the world. Will looks over at her, noticing her chest and watching it rise and fall with each breath. He blushes. She doesn't notice him staring and he making him fill with relief. He continues to watch her, noticing the new cuts on her face. He see's the gash stitched up on her forehead and immediately feels guilty. He sees the cuts on her neck, breast, the rope burns on her wrists. 

"I know it's Peter," he tells her softly. 

Raven's eyes shoot open in surprise and she stiffens. "Peter what," she asks pretending to be confused.

"Don't make me say it. You know what I'm talking about."

"I...I really don't," she lies.

"I know you do, but fine," he says and looks down at the water crashing into the rocks below.

Raven straightens up and looks down at her feet, hanging in the air and her hair falls around her face. She hugs herself to keep the tears in but her body betrays her and they trickle down anyway. Will scoots closer to her and puts a hand on her back. She gasps and flinches away; he moves his hand off of her apologizing.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay," he whispers, moving her hair away from her face. She looks at him with a hopeless gaze. "It's okay," he whispers again and puts his hand on hers. She moves her gaze to the hand touching her and looks back at him. Will goes to move his hand away, but she grabs it. He looks at her with confusion but says nothing. Raven stares out into the chasm and rests her head on his shoulder. Will raises an arm to hug her to him but hesitates when he remembers her earlier reaction. He drops his arm and lets her cry on him. They stay there for a long while, without speaking, staring into the blackness and thinking. 

Raven drifts off to sleep still on his shoulder. He gently moves her head to his lap and slowly strokes her hair. He watches her sleep, feeling guilty for trying to hurt her the night before. He would have gone through with it if he hadn't seen the bruises. The thought of those bruises and bites being the only thing that stopped him last night, makes his stomach curl. "You're really beautiful," he whispers as he caresses her face with the back of his hand.

"Isn't she," a voice breaks through the silence of the chasm. Will whips his head to the side and sees Peter and Eric standing at the end of the bridge, their arms crossed over their chests.

"You two look cozy," Eric snickers at Will and Raven, who is still passed out on his lap. "I think you're being replaced, Peter," he says nudging him. 

"Raven. Raven. Wake up," Will whispers, nudging her gently. 

Raven opens her eyes, she looks up at Will and quickly sits up, "I'm sorry, I-"

"You're not now, but you will be," a cruel voice cuts her off.

"Peter! I...we were talking and I guess I fell asle-"

"No big deal," Peter interrupts again. "Come on. I want to show you something."

She looks at Peter and stands up. Will stands too and nervously stares at her.  
"Raven, don-," he starts but she stops him. She hugs him briefly, "Thanks." He gives her a sad smile and he watches her walk away.

Peter grows jealous of the hug; he walks past Raven and over to Will. "Yeah, Will. Thanks," he says mockingly and punches him in the stomach. Will falls to knees, holding his midsection and groans. Peter chuckles, kicks him over the side of the bridge and walks away without looking back. Will yells and reaches for the metal bridge as he falls. He manages to hook his hand on the edge of the cold metal.

Raven sees him fall and shouts his name. She runs to him but Peter catches her before she could get to him. "Where are you going," he asks with amusement in his voice. 

"Let me go! Let me help him! Please," Raven pleads, pulling at the arms that trap her. Peter looks over his shoulder to see Will already pulling himself up with his arms. "He's fine," he tells her rolling his eyes. Raven stops struggling and looks over Peter's shoulder. She sighs, relieved that he's safe and walks away with them. Will kneels on the bridge and watches her disappear into the hallway with the two men. She glances over her shoulder, meeting his gaze for a brief moment before turning around again. "I've got a surprise for you," he hears Peter says with enthusiasm.  
**************************  
"What? And why is Eric here," she asks in a shaky voice as they walk down the hall, but receives silence in return. A surprise from Peter couldn't be good. She felt nothing but hate and fear for him. 'Oh god, what if he found some hidden room to lock me in.' The thought makes her heartbeat quicken. She holds a hand up to her chest and inhales deeply. Peter looks over at her noticing her panic. 

"Calm down, bird. No need to panic. Yet," he says smugly. 

Eric chuckles under his breath and says, "Bird. That's cute." 

Raven suddenly stops walking, standing in the center of the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't want to go anywhere with you two," she states. 

"Come on, now little bird. Don't make this hard on yourself," Peter replies. 

"No, Peter! I...I...I'm not property. I don't have to listen to you. So, back the fuck off," she yells and stomps off in the opposite direction, with a hand ready to grab her knife. Just in case. She hears footsteps rapidly coming up behind her and she reaches for the knife. Raven feels a heavy hand on her shoulder and quickly turns around, swinging the knife in the air, aiming at the threat. Eric catches her wrist and repeatedly slams it against the wall until she releases the weapon. 

He grabs her throat with one hand and slams her on the wall, sliding her up. She claws at his hand with her fingers, unable to breathe. "You listen to your "boyfriend." He's got a nice little surprise for you and you're acting like a bitch," he says, talking to her like she's a child. Raven kicks at him, getting his leg, but he doesn't flinch. He gives her a warning look and lets go of her throat to hit her hard on the face. The blow sends her to the floor, feeling weak, dizzy and gasping for air. Eric picks her up, throws her over his broad shoulder and they continue walking down the hall.

"I had that," she hears Peter say.  
"You didn't," Eric says smugly then nothing but darkness washes over her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Raven awakes sitting in a gray chair in one of the Dauntless' living quarters. She rubs her head and sits up. Eric and Peter stand in front of her with sadistic, excited smiles painted on their faces. "There she is," says Peter. 

"What are we doing here," she asks, still rubbing her head.

"This is our new apartment," he smiles.

"Our," she echoes sounding confused.

"Yes, our. You're going to live her with me."

"You're crazy. How did you get this? You're still an initiate."

"Had a little help from my superior over there."

"Peter and I came to an...agreement," Eric says cutting in. Peter's eyes narrow and his lips press into a hard line, making the atmosphere change. Anger spreads through him and something else; an emotion that even shocked him. Eric grins and steps towards Raven. He puts a hand on each of the chair's arm rests she's sitting in. "You're loving boyfriend," he stops, chuckles to himself," traded a night with you for this place."

"I don't understand," she says, confused.

"Oh, I think you do. You're going to be all mine for one night. In exchange you get to live here with Peter. Isn't that right," he looks over his shoulder at the dark haired young man. Peter nods without speaking. He looks hurt and it amuses Eric. 

"Why," she whispers glaring at Peter, but it's Eric who answers.

"Because you are property. Because he didn't have anything else I wanted.  
Because...I want a taste," he says, sliding a hand up her face and into her hair. He pulls out of the chair and onto his lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Raven pushes at Eric's chest; she screams and squirms. "Mmm," he groans after releasing her. Raven angrily shoves him off and spits at him. Eric whips his hand in the air, ready to strike, when he feels Peter's hand on his forearm, catching him mid swing. 

Eric's eyes flare with a menacing glow, "Get your hand off me, initiate."

Peter quickly drops his hand, "One night."

Eric nods at Peter and looks at the girl standing in front of him. She was hugging herself and staring at the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow night, initiate," he says winking at Raven but she doesn't look up at him. He steps away from her and heads out the door, leaving her and Peter alone.

"I brought your things over. They're put away in that dresser," Peter states, pointing to the black piece of furniture and walks to the balcony. She looks over at the dresser and follows him out, "I don't want to be here, Peter. I'll be your "girlfriend" but I don't have live here to do that. Please, just let me go." Peter rests his palms on the railing and looks out into the city, ignoring Raven and her desperate pleas. She leans on the railing and joins him. "Please," she begs again after a while making Peter react in a violent manner.

He grips the back of her neck and bends her forward, over the cold stone railing. Raven squeals, grabbing at his arm and the rail, terrified of being flipped off the tall building. Her vision bounces as she looks down at the black ground below her. She feels Peter press up again her backside. He leans over and speaks quietly, "You're a toy not my girlfriend. And I want to," he says pushing farther over, "But I can't let you go and I can make you stay." He pulls her off the railing and pushes her back inside. "Go to bed, Raven," he demands and turns back around to stare off the balcony. "By the way, the door's locked. In case you're thinking of running," he hisses at herher over his shoulder.

She was thinking of running, but he clearly thought of everything. Raven walks over to the chair she had woken up in and sits back down. She curls up into in and buries her head into her arms. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to think of a way to escape Eric. Peter was terrifying but so was Eric and he had power. The power to get away with whatever he wants. 

To be continued...


	4. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!  
> This story has graphic violence and rape.  
> If these things make you uncomfortable, please do not read.
> 
> -I do not own any of the characters (other than Raven) and I'm obviously not Veronica Roth
> 
> *Last chapter will be posted later today. (5/17/17)

He grips the top of the railing, turning his knuckles white, and pushes off. He punches at the air in anger, in confusion and paces on the concrete balcony. Peter runs a hand through his dark hair and sighs deeply. He would never lose his nerve like this in front of anyone, but he was alone now. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Couldn't understand why it angered him when he saw her laying on Will's lap or when Eric asked to be with her for a night in exchange for the apartment. Of course, he did understand; he just didn't want to accept it. 

He looks through the glass door, at the sleeping girl curled up in his chair and rolls his eyes. "Stupid girl," he whispers and he walks back inside. He picks her up gently and takes her to the bed and lays her down. He slowly slips off her boots, pants and jacket, leaving her in just her shirt and underwear. Peter pulls a blanket over her and lays on his side, next to her. He rests his head on his hand and admires her form. She rolls on her side, with her back to him. He traces the curves of her body with a finger, making her shiver. He lifts his hand off her and stares at her backside. 

He smiles a little at her reaction. Her fear made him feel alive, in control and he loved that. But there was something else that lingered underneath all that and he couldn't understand what it was. Guilt? Or was it pain? Whatever it was; it made his throat tighten. He lowers his hand, caressing her side this time and she shivers again. He hears her whimper and leans over her, finding her eyes closed and her lips quivering. Tears stream down her sleeping eyes and she hugs herself tight, whispering,” Stop. Please. Please."

He realizes she's having a nightmare and his touch was making it worse. "It’s me. I'm her nightmare," he whispers to himself. Peter moves his hand off of her hip and she relaxes a moment. He listens to her cries and pleas and bites his lip. He reaches for her, wanting to pull her to him and hold her, tell her he's sorry and that she's safe, but he doesn't. Instead he shakes his head as if to get rid of the thought and hooks his right arm around her stomach to pull her close. 

It gives Raven a rude awakening, making her eyes shoot open with shock. Peter wraps his left arm ground her throat and leans in to whisper in her ear, "I'm in your nightmares aren't I?" She nods, shutting her eyes, hoping it was another dream. "Good," he says and savagely yanks her underwear down. He pulls himself out of his pants and pushes into her. He pants in her ear as he thrusts from behind. Raven cries quietly. She doesn't squirm, or plead this time; she just shuts her hoping her mind will take her away at least for a moment. She thinks of her mom, her twin sister and the orchards of Amity. She thinks of Will and her hand in his and how safe he made her feel. Safe. Something she'll never be again.

The next morning Raven wakes up to an empty apartment. She sits up and looks around her new living space; seeing it for the first time. She gets up, grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. She smiles to herself as she walks into the washroom, enjoying the privacy. This was the first time she got to shower alone since she got to Dauntless. She stays under the warm water a little longer than she should and loses track of time. 

Raven dries herself on and slips her clothes on. She stops and stares at the haunting words carved into her thigh. It was a constant reminder that she was no longer hers, she was his. "Bastard," she says pulling her pants gently over her scarred skin. Raven finishes getting dressed and heads to the door. She swings it open and walks out, looking down as she fidgets with her belt. She pulls the door closed behind her and finds Eric standing in front of her. 

She freezes, with her hand still on the door, meeting his gaze. He smiles and steps closer; now being inches from her face. She feels his breath on her face and backs up against the door to get away. "You missed breakfast and you're late for the fear simulation test," he says quietly while leaning forward, inhaling her and brushing his lips from her temple to her chin. Her heart begins to pound faster with panic. She starts breathing faster as she feels him against her neck. Raven straightens her stance, trying to hide her true emotions and shoves him away "Peter said one night," she blurts. 

"You think I'm afraid of him? Or you, little girl," he says straightening his form and talking down at her. Raven looks up at him, instantly feeling helpless. Eric was built and intimidating; and so strong he could send her flying across the room with one fist if he wanted. Raven's nerves settle in again and she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Eric chuckles at her, "Coward. You don't belong here."

Raven shuts her eyes and turns her head away from him, hoping he'd leave. Eric chuckles at her and tells her to get moving. "Now," he yells making her jump and scurry towards the testing area. "I'll see you tonight," he says calling after her. Raven shakes at the thought and she hears him chuckle again after seeing her quiver.  
**************************  
After the final test was done, everyone gathers in the training room and waits for the results to be posted. Raven stands in the crowd of initiates; Dauntless born and transfers all together. She stands with Peter, Molly and Drew. Her arms folded over her chest and rocking back and forth nervously on her heels as she waits for the board that has the results to be shown. Will walks up next to her and nudges her while looking straight ahead. She looks over and smiles at him. 

Will smiles back and leans into her ear," Don't worry, you've got this." She squeezes his arm and leans over too. "So do you," she whispers. He smiles again for a moment before letting it fade. She watches his eyes move past her and follows them. Peter was watching them. His green eyes filled with jealousy again and his fists clenched. "You should go back to Christina and Tris," she tells him, looking at the two girls standing a few feet away. She smiles to herself when she sees Four kissing Tris. 'I knew it,' she thinks. "I'm not afraid of him," he says glaring at Peter. "But I am," she responds nervously.

As Will walks away, Peter steps towards her. "Maybe I should've stabbed him in the eye," he says glaring in the tall boy's direction. "Insecurity is unattractive, Peter," she snaps. He grabs her upper arm and squeezes. "Watch your mouth, Amity." She rips her arm away and turns her attention to Eric who was finally putting the board up. Everyone tenses as Eric moves making the names scribbled on it, visible. 

Suddenly, cheers and heartbroken gasps and cries break through the air. Raven stands on her tip toes trying to see the board but people crowd in front making it impossible. Raven pouts, wishing she were taller. She hears Peter cheering and throwing a fist in the air. Drew and Molly stand behind him with stunned expressions, watery eyes and dropped jaws. Her focus goes back to trying to glance at the board. She decided to push through to the front of the crowd when she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let me give you a boost," he says ducking his head between her legs and lifting her up. He holds her thighs. "Will! Oh god," she yells at him giggling. Sitting on his shoulders made her feel like a child again. She smiles down at him and places her hands over his to steady herself. The board is finally in plain view; she squints to get a better look. Peter was the first. She rolls her eyes, 'Of course he is,' she thinks. Then Will, then her. She was third. Her eyes light up, "I'm third," she says in a hushed tone. Excitement rushes through her. "I'm third," a little louder. She throws her arms up and shouts it this time, I'm third!!" 

She jumps off Will's shoulders, landing on her feet and turns him around. Raven wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in, kissing him. Will stands frozen, shocked, but then he wraps an arm around her waist and returns the kiss. Raven drops her arms and pulls away from him. "I'm sorry. I was just so excit-."  
"Are you fucking kidding me," Peter interrupts. He had seen the whole thing. Raven on his shoulders, his hands on her thighs and the kiss. He charges at Will with clenched fists. His rage had taken control of him and he tackles Will to the ground. He punches at his ribs and his face, making Will yell. He blocks his face from Peter's blows, leaving his torso open. 

"Stop! Peter, it was me. I kissed him," Raven yells, pulling at his arms. Peter was fueled with adrenaline which made it impossible for her to pull him off of Will. Peter frees his arm from Raven and punches Will in the head twice before getting up. "Next time you touch her, I’ll kill you," he threatens and spits at him. Christina and Raven run to Will's aid. Christina pushes Raven away from Will, who's laying on the ground holding himself. "Haven't you done enough," she shouts. 

"Are we done now," Eric calls as he leans against the wall and picking at his nails with a knife. Peter folds his arms overs his chest and nods. "Good. Now go celebrate," he says opening his arms. The new Dauntless forget about the fight and start cheering again as they head to the Pit. "Peter, Raven, I need to speak with you," he adds stopping Peter in his tracks. Peter nods again and gestures Raven over to him. 

They don't speak until the training room is empty. "Okay, this is it. Before everyone leaves the pit tonight, we're going to administer the serum. I need you and Raven to stay out of there," Eric talks in a hush tone. Peter nods as if understanding the plan but nothing Eric is saying makes any sense to Raven. She opens her mouth to ask what's going on but Peter shoots her a warning look so she keeps quiet.

"Sure you don't want her under? She'd succumb to you that way," Eric says without looking at her. "Where's the fun in that," Peter jokes. He looks down at her and winks. Raven shivers. "You're a sick bastard, Peter. See you tomorrow, be armed," Eric tells him. Peter nods at Eric and grabs Raven's hand and walks toward the door of the training room. Eric grabs Ravens arm making them both stop, "Wait. You stay." Her eyes flutter to his in surprise.

Peter is suddenly in between Raven and Eric. "I said the deal was off, Eric," Peter's voice becomes serious and his body looks bigger. His playful cocky demeanor gone and replaced by something frightening. But Peter's stance doesn't make Eric back up. He steps forward, inches from Peter's face. "Back down, Peter. Unless you and your girlfriend want to be brain dead too," Eric grins. Peter growls and swings a fist at him but Eric catches it and pushes Peter away. "Relax. I just want to talk to her...privately," he says hungrily. Peter goes to hit him again but stops, rethinking his actions. Eric was a Dauntless leader, he could get away with anything. Untouchable. 'He could kill us if he wanted. Calm down, Peter,' he thinks

Peter relaxes and smirks, his playful demeanor shining through. "You're on your own Bird. We need to have a discussion about your little kiss with Will when you get "home," he chuckles at the word "home" and walks away. She grabs his arm making him turn around but he rips him arm away and mouths "good luck" with a smile. She sighs heavily and turns around to face Eric. She tries to look tough but her soft features make it impossible.

Eric walks to the double doors of the training room and wraps a small chain through the handles and locks them with a combination lock. He walks back to Raven who's standing by the board that has the new Dauntless members scribbled on it. She watches him with her hand nervously hovering at her side, over her knife. Eric stops in front her, leaving only a small gap between them. He reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her neck. She grips the knife, tight in her hand. Eric slaps his hand over hers, shaking his head and squeezing her small hand until she winces. 

She grunts from the pain and pulls her hand away. She takes a step back and nurses her hand. "What do want," she hisses while rubbing her hand. It felt as if he had crushed her bones, and had made her realize how strong he truly is. She takes another step back. Eric doesn't answer her, he just gestures to a black mat. When she doesn't move he yells, " move," in a harsh tone. She moves quickly to the mat and sees the gash in it. The tear sent memories of the night Peter raped her for the first time, rushing back into her head. She hugs herself and gasps, feeling his hands all over her again. 

"Something wrong," Eric asks, studying her face. He walks onto the mat and stands on the opposite side of her. Raven swallows a knot in her throat and answers," No," while shaking her head.  
" Good. Now show me what you've got," he says bending his knees and gesturing her to attack him, with his hands.  
"What," she croaks, "I'm not going to fight you."  
"Come on! A real Dauntless isn't afraid of anything!"  
"I am a real Dauntless but I'm not a stupid Dauntless."  
"You're stupid not to do what I say. Fight me," he yells before throwing a punch. Raven ducks and punches his side. Eric barely flinches, "Atta girl," he says mockingly. She glares at him and swings her leg to the side, aiming high, at his face. He catches her leg in mid air, holding her by her ankle and slides his foot under her foot to knock her down. She falls on her back with a thunk and he's on top of her before she can get back up. Raven swings at him from the floor, hitting the side of his face with her fist. The blow makes his head turn to the side. She swings again but Eric is ready for it and grabs her wrist and pins it down. He pins her other arm down before she could swing at him. 

"What is it about you," he asks touching her face with his own, "that makes me go so...rabid?" He holds her wrists in his left hand and runs his other hand down her body. Touching her face first, running his finger over her lips, down her neck, over her chest, to the inside of her thigh. "Stop," her voice cracks as the word spills out. "Shhh..," he says and kisses her. He kisses her the same way he did at the apartment; forcing his tongue in her mouth. His hand in between her thighs was rubbing her sex now. She screams into his intrusive mouth and squirms underneath him. 

She bites down on his lip, immediately drawing blood. The red liquid spills into her mouth giving her deja vu. He groans and back hands her in the head making her vision swim. It felt like a hammer not a hand, had just hit her. He hits her again, making her cry out. Black clouds swim in her eyes and she could hear a slight ringing but couldn't tell if it was in her head or her ears. He holds her face and leans down. The blood on his lip drips, splashing on her neck. Eric smacks her arms against the mat. "Keep your arms here. If you move them-."

Raven doesn't give him a chance to finish his threat and plunges her head forward smashing into his nose. He sits up, groaning again and grabs his face with both hands; blood seeps through the cracks of his fingers. "You bitch," he yells his voice sounding watery, like he's drowning in the blood from his nose. Raven slides her legs out from under him while he's distracted and kicks him in the chest sending him flying backwards. She flips onto her feet and runs towards the doors. "Fuck," she swears and pulls at the chain. He locked them in with a chain and a brass lock. She pulls at the doors, opening them slightly. 

"Get back here, you stupid bitch," he shouts still kneeling on the mat holding his face. She glances back at him and sees him slowly starting to stand. He snaps his broken nose back into place and lets his hands fall as he makes his way toward Raven. He glares at her with piercing beady eyes, his nose, cheeks and mouth all covered in red that drops down his neck and stains the collar of his shirt. His hands balled up into large red stained fists. He grins at her angrily. Raven shudders at the sight of the monster coming toward her and pulls at the doors again. She almost screams when she sees a tall figure standing on the other side of the doors. Four stands in front of her and the double doors, looking at her. 

Eric appears at Raven's side and slaps a heavy arm around her shoulder. "Help me," she mouths at Four with a desperate look. "Four, comes to the rescue. That's what you do right? Save little girls and then fuck them, " Eric snarls at him. 

"I don't," Four answers sharply.  
"Unlock the door, Eric."

"She broke my nose, bit my lip, made this mess," he say gesturing to himself.

"You probably deserved it."

 

"Open the door Eric. You don't need her."

"I don't, but I want her," He says grabbing Raven's face and forcing a kiss on her. She tries to pull away from him knowing it was useless. "I can wait another day. You’re not going anywhere," he says after releasing her mouth with a smirk. Eric sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out s small key. He unlocks the brass lock and removes the chain. Eric pushes Raven out, telling her to go. "I'll see you soon, Amity" he shouts standing at the doors of the training room with the chain still in hand. Raven squeezes through the doors before they could be open fully. "Thanks," she tells Four as she walks by him. Four and Eric exchange quick glances before he leaves Eric and quickly walks after Raven. She puts a hand to her head and takes slow sluggish steps while using her other hand as a support against the wall. She stumbles backwards and falls into Four. The touch of another man makes her panic but she swallows it and tries to regain her balance. 

"You alright," the voice behind her asks. She pushes at his hand on her and stumbles forward a few steps. "I'm fine," she says almost collapsing. She hadn't realized how hard Eric had hit her until now. Her vision was spinning and her body felt drained. Four extends his arm to her trying to help her balance but she slaps it away again. "I don't need your help," she shouts and turns around stumbling to the ground. 

"You're ridiculous. You can barely stand," he says and hooks an arm under her knees before taking her arm and swinging it over his shoulders. He places his other arm on her back, lifting her up. "I'm taking you back to the dormitory," he tells her without facing her and continues down the hallway. "No," she shouts again. He looks at her and stops walking. "I...I have an apartment," she says quietly this time, "well we." 

"We," he asks confused. 

"Peter and I," Raven says biting her lip and looks down. 

"You just passed initiation. Apartments are supposed to be assigned tomorrow. How-?"

"Peter got Eric to get him a place early, okay? Now can we go or you can put me down and I can go."

Four presses his lips together into a disapproval and shifts his eyes forward. He continues walking down the hall with her in his arms.  
***************************  
When Four and Raven reach the apartments he looks down to ask which one was hers but finds her unconscious. He sets her down on the floor in the middle of the hall and takes her face in his hands. "Raven. Come on Raven," he says shaking her slightly. "Dammit, why did I listen to you? I should've just taken you to the infirmary," he mutters. "Raven!" A door flies open and he whips his head back to find a groggy looking Peter in sweatpants. "Keep shouting. You know because it's not the middle of the night," he says sarcastically as he rubs sleep out of his eyes. 

When his vision clears up, Peter focuses on the two figures on the floor. "Four,” he asks confused. He looks down at the figure on the floor, "Jesus! Raven? Raven? What did you do to her," he demands, sounding panicked. His eyebrows scrunch together and his mouth turns into a small pout. Four had never seen Peter look this way before, no one had ever seen Peter this way. He swiftly walks over to them and kneels by Raven, taking her from Four. "I saved her from Eric. That's what I did. Why aren't you at the Pit," he says firmly.

"Because I don't want to be," Peter scowls as he stands with Raven in his arms and walks back to his apartment. 

"He was going to rape her," he adds.

Peter stops in his tracks and talks over his shoulder, "Did he?"

"I…don't know..."

"Then you didn't save her," he says stepping inside and shutting the door with his foot behind him. Four shakes his head and walks back to his own apartment.  
****************************  
Peter carries Raven into the room and gently lays her on the bed. Strands of long black hair drape over her face as he sets her down. He pushes the hair away and stares at her face. Her mouth was stained red from Eric's crimson kiss and her cheek was swollen and starting to bruise. He rubs his thumb over her chin and down her neck stopping where dry droplets of Eric's blood crack on her throat. He sighs leaving the room and returns with a small tin pail full of water and a cloth. 

He carefully wipes away the blood from her face and neck with the wet rag. He throws the rag into the pail, turning the water red. Peter peels her clothes off and dresses her in one of his shirts. When he's done, he walks away again and comes back with a bottle of liquor. He steps to the other side of the bed and sits next to her. He takes a swig and glances at her through his peripheral. "You can wake up now," he says annoyingly. He turns his head this time and rolls his eyes when she doesn't respond. He puts the bottle down on the short table next to the bed. 

"Okay, come here," he says as he tucks his hands under her arms and pulls her to his chest. Her head falls to the side limply as he drapes an arm over her back and grabs the bottle, hovering it under her nose. The unwelcoming odor of the alcohol makes her face scrunch slightly. She moves her head to the sides and groans. Peter smiles a little and takes a drink. He holds her face with one hand and slides his thumb on her lips, forcing them open. He takes a swig again but doesn't swallow. Instead, he presses his mouth to hers, letting the liquid pour down her throat. 

Raven rolls off of him and to her side, coughing, choking on the alcohol. "And she's alive," Peter says sarcastically as he puts his mouth on the bottle again. She stares down at the bed, her throat burning, and wipes her mouth with the back of her arm. She doesn't bother to look at him. The last place she wanted to be was here...with him. ‘I should have let Four take me to the infirmary,’ she thinks as she rubs her face. "Hey," Peter grabs her chin and turns her head so she can look at him. His face was flushed from drinking, his dark green eyes were puffy and looked worried, which didn't match the rest of his face since he was scowling at her. "You okay," he asks. It was genuine concern but she didn't see it. She turns her head away from his grasp, "What do you care?"

"I don't," he says coldly and then gulps from the half empty bottle. "I just want to know if he fucked you. You know, because if he did, you're useless to me now and I might as well just throw you over the balcony." 

"You were going to let him anyway. Wasn't that the "deal" you made with him? Me for this place?"

"I was never going to let him touch you," he says more to the bottle in his hands than her. 

"Well," she whispers, "He did touch me. He kissed me, he groped me, he pushed himself on me, he put his hand between my legs...," her voice grows louder with each word, "And if it wasn't for Four, he would've..would've...," she tries to continue but she can't. There's no more air left in her lungs and her throat feels like it's shrinking. She clutches her chest and shuts her eyes.  
"Okay, I get it. You were almost raped. Calm down," he says rolling his eyes.  
"I was raped. By you, asshole," she says angrily. He blinks, taking the word in. "Rape". He knew what he was doing was wrong and cruel but he didn't care much. Peter always did whatever he pleased. As long as he benefited from it and it didn't risk his well being, he'd do it. But the sound of the word as it left her lips made his chest ache and his stomach turn. Peter blinks, taking a few moments to gather himself then looks at her blankly and shrugs.  
His careless expression shocks her and she lets out of small laugh for being stunned by his lack of selflessness. "Oh, that's right. I forgot who I was talking to for a minute," she snaps. "Maybe I need to remind you," he comments. His lips curl up into a snarl. He reaches over and grabs her hair, pulling her backwards onto his lap. She puts her hand over his, shrieking from the pain on her head. He pours liquor in his mouth and puts his lips on hers, forcing it down her throat again. He keeps his fist in her hair to keep her from moving and watches her choke as she swallows, sending droplets up in the air.  
He finishes the rest of the bottle in two gulps and puts it on the end table. She looks at him with pleading eyes, shaking her head, hoping it's enough to keep him from continuing. He tilts his head down, looking into her eyes for the first time. His lust, rage filled stare burns into her, making her sad eyes wet and wide with terror. Peter's expression softens as he absentmindedly strokes the side of her face making her quiver. She tries to put a brave face on but her body and her eyes give her true emotions away. He can feel her heartbeat quicken, her body shakes and she gives him that terrified look she always has on her face when she sees him. Her reaction to his touch, to him makes his chest ache again, but he continues to stroke down her face and then her throat. He rubs her neck and looks into her eyes again. 

"Stupid little bird," he says shaking his head at her. He leans down, closes his eyes and kisses her lips softly. His eye lids slowly curve up and he stares at her, only centimeters from her face. She has her hand over his as he grips her neck softly. Confusion washes over her face, leaving the terror in her gaze untouched. He kisses her again, she parts her lips, accepting his mouth this time. She feels breathless and nervous. Something's fluttering in her stomach, rising up to her chest and making her heart beat faster. They stop and stare at each other before he loosens his grip on her hair. He eagerly wraps his arms around her, kissing her again. She straddles his lap and wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss over and over again.

Rough calloused hands rub her shoulders and trace the curves of her body down to the hem of her shirt. They slide under the black fabric, moving up and back down her back, scratching her soft skin. He grabs her legs, wrapping them around him and places his hand firmly on the small of her back. He rolls her on her back, still kissing her and rubs a hand up her thigh, taking in the smoothness of her flesh. She runs her hands through his dark hair as he trails gentle kisses down her neck. 

He glides his hand up her side, following the path of her body and rubs his fingers over the tender skin of her chest making her gasp. Her body arches up against his making him stop. Something inside him suddenly snaps. He stares at her with hunger. She looks at him with lust, tilting her head to one side as if asking why he stopped. She puts a hand on his face and touches his lips with her thumb. She leans up to kiss him but he grabs her hair and jerks her head back, forcing it to til up to expose her throat. Peter hungrily sucks at her neck as his hand brusquely yanks up her shirt. He gropes and rubs her skin roughly, making her wince. 

"Peter wait. Ow! Peter, stop. Stop! Please! You're hurting me," Raven calls in panic but he doesn't stop. He can't hear her anymore with his adrenaline pumping and his heart pounding so loud he can hear it beating in his ears. He wanted her and couldn't take it anymore. He had lost control of his limbs, his mind. His entire being hungers to be with her again. Dark sadistic eyes stare down at her as he ravishes her once again. He holds her throat, tightly while he tears her underwear away with one swift pull. Raven tries to scream but there's no oxygen in her so she just squeals the word, "stop" instead. Her eyes are wet again, with rivers of tears running down the side of her face.  
A cruel grin spreads across Peter's face as he looks into her terrified eyes. She kicks at him, contacting her foot with his hip. He grabs her ankle and twists it down. He slides his hand off her throat and she coughs as air fills her lungs again. He glides his hand down her body, roughly, not caring about being gentle anymore. Not wanting to be gentle. He stops at her left thigh and smiles.. He runs his fingers over the scar, tracing each letter and chuckling before reaching for the band of his pants.

He bounces out of the fabric as he pulls the elastic waistband down. Peter rubs on her with his tip; feeling the dampness in between her thighs. The wetness that was caused by their passionate money. He growls feeling consumed by the dampness on her warm flesh and forces himself in with one abrupt thrust. She knows pleading and sobbing is useless, so she stays quiet, giving up on asking him to stop. Her body betrays her by shuddering as he runs his hands over her and pounds into her. She winces with each painful thrust and she spasms as sobs escape her body. Peter watches, amused as Raven attempts to keep her whimpers quiet. He grabs her hips, pulling her up and quickens his movements, pumping into her hard, as hard as he can before coming inside of her. She feels the hot liquid inside her torn body, oozing out as he pulls out. Raven lets her head fall to one side, feeling defeated and stares at the wall. "I hate you," her voice barely a whisper. Peter snorts like her words didn't phase him but the crease in his brows and the look in his eyes say otherwise. He tucks himself back into his clothes and pulls the shirt he gave her to sleep in, down to cover her bareness.

Peter rolls off of her and lays on the bed beside her. He folds his arms under his head and stares at the ceiling. "You kiss everyone you hate like that," he asks in a teasing tone. She rolls onto her side with her back to him, avoiding the snarky question. She stares at the wall again and lets angry broken tears quietly wash her face. He tricked her with passionate kisses and gentle touches and she fell for it all. She hugs herself with an arm and pulls at the shirt to cover her naked thighs. 

He grabs a blanket underneath him and drapes it over her, "Better," he asks but she doesn't reply. She curls up and hugs the blanket. Peter scoots up behind her, looping his arm over her waist and squeezes. She tenses up, expecting him to hurt her again, but he doesn't. He buries his face in her hair, inhaling her smell and smiling as the scent of coconut and cherry blossoms fill his nose. 

******************************  
"I have to leave in couple of hours," he says frowning. "You need to stay here until I come back, okay," he continues when she doesn't respond. "Something bad is happening and I don't want you in it." He presses a hand to her shoulder, pushing her on her back and grabs her chin. He turns her head and looks at her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying, there were smudges of black makeup down her face; evidence of her wiping them away. The corners of her mouth curve down. Fresh bruises color her throat in the shape of his hand.  
His face twists as if something had just gone through his chest. "Did you hear me," he says gently, wiping the black streaks off her cheeks. She nods. He grins slightly, "Okay, there's a gun and some ammunition in there. Just in case." He points at the night stand where the empty bottle of liquor sits. She nods again but raises an eyebrow wondering why she would need a gun other than to shoot him. She thinks about asking him but fears his response to something he clearly doesn't want to tell her. And why would he confide her? She was only a play thing to him. "Can I sleep now," she asks instead. "One more thing," he kisses her lips but she doesn't kiss him back and it frustrates him. "Kiss me," he whispers and she does. It was cold, passionless and forced. Not like the way she had kissed him last night. She stops and looks at him blankly. "Yeah, go to sleep," he sighs.  
***********************  
She dreams of the Amity orchards, picking fruit with her parents and her twin sister. She dreams of the day her mother gave her the knife because she knew she was meant to be Dauntless. Raven takes the knife from her mother and she disappears. She's suddenly alone kneeling on the grassy knoll with the knife in her hands. "Raven," she hears a man's voice call her. She turns to see Eric. His arm straight out in front of him, with his hand wrapped around a gun. "It's time to go Raven. Listen now," he says. She shakes her head as he walks up to her, forcing her up, and wrapping his arm over her. Eric tucks the tip of the revolver under her chin . "Shhh," he says against her temple. "Look at him," he says nodding towards the figure that suddenly stands before them. Raven He was in all black with a distressed look on his face. He looks at him and grins. “Say bye bye Peter," Eric tells Peter as he puts the gun on Raven's temple and pulls the trigger. Everything turns black. She wakes a few seconds later, gasping and panting. "Shh..shh. Go back to sleep," he says as his hand embraces her face and kisses her forehead. He tells her goodbye and to be careful. Raven groggily closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep.

She wakes up an hour later, unable to stay asleep any longer. The sun was barely beginning to rise, turning the world pink. Raven grabs a pair of underwear from the dresser where Peter had put her clothes and slides them on. She stretches and walks to the double doors that head out to the balcony. The moment she opens the doors she hears a strange noise. She steps over to the edge of the balcony and leans over looking for the sound. "What the hell," she says to herself as she finds the origin of the noise. Dauntless soldiers marched in sync with each other through the city and towards the trains. They looked like robots as they rhythmically walk with guns in hand.  
Eric was at the end of the robot Dauntless line. He holds a large gun in his hands as he follows behind. She watches him curiously as he skims the perimeter with his eyes and unexpectedly glances up. Up towards Raven, spotting her immediately. He puts his index finger to his lips, motioning her to hush. She steps away from the railing, backing into the room and closes the doors. She hugs herself still looking out the doors. "What is going on," she wonders aloud. She regrets not being brave enough to ask Peter what was going on and why he insisted they stay in the apartment and miss the celebration in the Pit the night before. Or why he locked her in the apartment leaving her armed, "just in case." She closes her eyes and sees his face, hears his voice, softly telling her to sleep and kissing her face.

"What the hell is wrong with me," she asks herself, shaking the memory from her head. She walks over to the bathroom sink and splashes her face with cold water. She looks at her reflection in the mirror that hangs over the sink. The person staring back at her has sad broken green eyes and pale bruised skin. Messy long black hair drapes over her shoulders barely hiding the fading bite marks on them. She looks at the large hand print on her neck that never seems to disappear and places her own hand over it. Frustrated, she slams it down on the sink. "He did this to you! You can't think of him like that. He's your rapist, your abuser! You mean nothing to him. You can't fall for your attacker. Don't be stupid," she says looking into her own tearful eyes.  
She grips the sides of the sink, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.  
'I need to get out of here,' she thinks and abandons the sink. Raven quickly showers. She dresses in black, lining her eyes with more black and pulling her damp hair up into high ponytail. She tries the door, it's locked. She knew it was, but felt the need to try anyway. She thinks about picking the lock, but decides against it; afraid of what might be lurking on the other side. A man with a gun or worse, Eric... 'The balcony,' she thinks. The idea making her face light up. She walks by the bed and the night stand and stops. "The gun," she says sticking a finger up in the air and turning around. She crouches in front of the nightstand and opens the second drawer, revealing a handgun and an extra clip. She takes them both, shoving the clip in her jacket pocket and tucking the gun into her pants.  
She runs out through doors leading to the balcony and leaps over the stone. She scales down the side of the building, tucking her feet into the crevices of the wall. The sun is up in the sky now, showing Raven in warmth, which was nice because the breeze was cold. She's at the bottom of the bulging in minutes. Raven found it easy to scale buildings. It reminded her of climbing the trees in Amity only Dauntless had more altitude and the higher she was, the more free she felt. She missed Amity sometimes, but then she remembers that she’s not a warm ray of sunshine like everyone else there.  
Raven walks down the tracks in the direction the Dauntless robots headed, waiting for the next train to come by. She didn't have to wait long. The tracks start rumbling under her feet and she looks behind her. She jumps off the tracks and waits for the train to drive by her. She runs next to it for a moment before gracefully stepping into the train car.


	5. Free Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven follows the Dauntless army and makes a shocking discovery. Peter finally succumbs to his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> FOR MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY!  
> Changed the ending of the final chapter.

Dauntless IV

She holds on to the bar and hangs out of the train searching for any sign of the Dauntless zombie army. After a while of watching old buildings and factions zoom by, she sees something odd flooding the gray buildings of Abnegation. She jumps from the train before it halts and walks to the gray neighborhood. As she gets closer she hears screams and gun shots. She runs towards the sounds and hides behind the wall of a house. She peeks over with her hand tightly wrapped around her gun. A tall young man with brown hair and a crease in his brow was dragging an Abnegation woman out of one the houses. She screams and wrenches at the young man's grip as he drags her across the ground. "Will," Raven whispers. He puts the Abnegation woman on her knees and points his gun to her head. The woman sits on her knees and sobs into her hands, never once asking for mercy or pleading. Even when they're about to be killed, the Abnegation are selfless. He stares at her blankly her before pulling the trigger. Raven gasps as the woman slumps to the ground. She runs to Will, yelling at him.  
"What did you do, Will? Oh my God," she grabs his shoulders, shaking him but he just stares blankly past her. "Will snap out of it! Will," she holds his chin making his head tilt down to look at her but he doesn't. The spark in his eyes had disappeared. He wasn't there anymore. His body was, but he was gone. Will pulls his face from her grasp and pushes past her, moving on to the next home and his victims. "Will, wait," she follows him pulling at his arm but he shakes her off. "He can't hear you," a rough voice cuts through the air, making her shiver. She turns around, gun in hand and points it the person now in front of her. Eric stands there with his arms folded over his chest and his legs apart. He was in a red muscle shirt and black pants and boots. His hair was pulled back, revealing every piece of metal that was through his skin. He stands there watching her with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"What did you to him," she demands still pointing the gun at Eric's head. When he doesn't answer, she step closer to him. The gun inches from his face. His smirk turns into a snarl, and glares at her. "He's in a simulation. They all are and you would be too if it hadn't been for your manipulative boyfriend. Now get that gun out of my face," he tells her sternly.  
"What? Why are they shooting all the Abnegation? How are you making them do that? Why? We’re suppose to protect the city not slaughter it," she says angrily. 

"That's not your concern. You're a solider. You're suppose to do what you're told. Now get that gun out of my face, "solider."  
Ravens face hardens as she pulls the hammer on the gun down, clicking into place. The instant Eric hears the click of the gun, he grabs her wrist, jerking her arm upward. She pulls the trigger sending a bullet into the air next to his head. Eric looks at her stunned still holding her wrist and yanking the weapon out of her hand. He never thought she’d try to shoot him. He spins her around putting her back to him and pulls her to his chest. He crosses her arms, pinning them over her own chest and holds her tightly. "We have some unfinished business to attend to," Eric says dragging her backwards, into the house that Will had dragged the Abnegation woman out of. Raven kicks her legs sending dirt into the air, struggling against his arms.  
Inside there were no photos, personal belongings, nothing that gave any proof of it having occupants. Eric pulls her up the stairs of the plain house and into a bedroom with a double bed, a dresser and a lamp. He throws her on the bed and slams the door closed behind him. She sits up on the bed, glaring at him. "I'll scream if you touch me," she threatens. He laughs, "Go ahead! They'll just think you're another dying Stiff." He walks to the bed as she scrambles back, scrunching up the blankets as she moves. Her eyes shift to her thigh where her trusty knife sits securely in its holster.  
Eric's eyes follow hers and he smiles, "Try it," he challenges her. She pulls the knife out of the holster and jumps to her knees, swinging the knife in the air and aiming at him. He grabs the blade of the knife with his hand, not caring that it's slicing through his hand and tucks his other hand under her. He picks her up and slams her on her back while sliding his hand off the blade and digging his bloody fingers under hers, peeling them off the handle. She grunts trying to keep her grip and he pulls her hand off, making her drop the knife on the bed beside her head. He climbs on top of her, caging her with his body. She tries to push him off with her both her hands against his shoulders but he doesn't budge.  
Eric takes her hands and pins them over her head with one of his own. His free hand grabs the knife she threatened him with and slowly slides it into the flesh above her hip.  
An agonizing scream escapes her lips as she feels the blade slicing into her. This was a new kind of pain, something she had never felt before. It was worse than when Peter carved his name into her thigh. Tears run down the corners of her eyes as he pushes the blade in deeper. He leans in, kissing her lips as she screams a second time. He pushes his long tongue into her mouth, licking and pumping the inside and pushing the rest of the blade in. Red liquid pours out of her and stains the dull blanket underneath. Her eyes widen from the pain but she doesn't scream. Quiet tears continue to stream down her eyes. He licks her top lip as he ends his cruel kiss and smiles. "Leave your arms up," he growls.  
Raven nods weakly. Eric keeps his eyes on her as he covers her mouth with his hand and slowly slides the knife out of her body. "Shhh...," he says as she screams into his hand. He drops it on the floor and moves his hand to the button of her pants. He slides the hand covering her mouth down to her throat and kisses her lips, then her jaw. She starts to move her arms down to push him off but he notices. He stops kissing her and looks at her shaking his head. She moves her arms back up. "I really wanted to take my time with you but this will do. It'll just have to be quick and painful," he grins and starts pulling her pants off her hips, sliding them down her legs until they reach her boots. He leans back, loosening the laces of her shoes and slipping them off. They drop to the floor and he slides her pants the rest of the way off.  
Something falls behind a closed door and they both turn and stare at it. Eric turns to her, "Don't move." He gets off of her and walks toward the mysterious sound. He pulls out his gun and points it at the door as he grasps the knob and twists it. Eric throws the door open and laughs at his discovery. Raven rolls to her good side and props herself up on her elbow. She breathlessly looks over at Eric. He shakes his head and leans down to grab whatever was in the closet.  
"I found a Stiff hiding in the closet," Eric cackles as he drags the boy out by his jacket, making him stumble. The boy had to be no more than 13. He had light skin with soft features, short dark brown hair and big hazel eyes that were filled with terror. He locks eyes with Raven when Eric stands him against the wall. "Let him go Eric. He's just a kid," she forces the words out with an agonizing breath. "How old are you, Stiff," Eric asks as he holds the boy against the wall and points his gun at him.  
"F..f..fourteen sir," the boy stutters looking past Eric. "Fourteen," Eric echoes. He furrows his brow at him and looks over his shoulder, following the child’s gaze. He was looking at Raven, who was now sitting up on the edge of the bed. She had taken her shirt off to use it to stop the bleeding of the knife wound Eric inflicted on the side of her stomach. She sat in her black bra, her skin glistened with sweat was paler than usual from the loss of blood.  
"You like her? Pretty thing right," Eric smiles asking the boy.  
"She's beautiful, sir. And very injured. I..I can help her," the boy replies nervously.  
Eric laughs again and turns to Raven, "Can you believe this Stiff? He’s about to die and all he can think of is helping you!"  
"He's selfless. Something you know nothing about," Raven snaps.  
"You're right. I am selfish. It's never too late to change though." He turns his attention to the boy again, pulling him off the wall. "Come on kid, you're going to help me hold this little bitch down." The boy tries to get free of Eric's grip. "I…I won’t do that, sir," he stutters nervously. Eric stops dragging him and glares at him. He slaps the boy with the back of his hand, sending him barrelling across the room. The boy kneels on the floor holding his face and staring at Eric and Raven. Eric grabs Raven by the arm forcing her up. She stumbles up, gasping in pain. He holds her against his chest with an arm and grabs her right hand. He smacks his gun into her palm forcing her to hold it and then her left. He wraps his hands over hers and puts her finger on the trigger.  
"No! Eric stop! Don't make me. Please," she screams when he aims the gun at the kneeling boy. She tries to pull her hands away but is too weak. She shuts her eyes, squeezing them tightly and turns her head to the side, unable to watch what he was about to make her do. "Look at him," he whispers into her ear. Her heart pounds in her ears as she remembers the dream she had. Eric had told her the same thing, only it was a child instead of Peter and she was about to kill him instead of being shot in the head. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at the figure in front of her. It was no longer the fourteen year old Abnegation boy, but Peter. He stood in front of her, refusing to disappear when she tried to blink him away.  
"Say bye bye," Eric tells her. "No," she whispers making him chuckle. He pulls the hammer, loading the bullet into the chamber. He pushes her finger over the trigger. "No," she yells this time, swinging her head back and hitting Eric in the face. He loosens his grip on her hands and she high kicks them, knocking the gun away. Eric stumbles back from the impact and collides with the wall behind him. Raven's vision blurs. She puts her hand on her head and sits on the bed. The knife lies on the floor in front of her and she reaches down, grabbing it quickly. She looks at the boy, "You ne-."  
"You little cunt," Eric growls grabbing her ponytail, breaking the band in the process, and dragging her backwards. He yanks her to the ground causing her to wail in agony. She loses the knife and claws at the blanket, sliding it off the bed. Eric straddles her on the ground and slaps her. He grabs her hair, pulling her up and making her face him. She yells as her tender torso fold up. She stares at his face, afraid of how he's going to torture her. His nose and mouth were covered in blood which made him terrifying to look at. The blood splattered up, leaving a mist of red around his menacing eyes. "That is the second time you've made me bleed, bitch," he scowls. His focus only on her and ignoring the third pair of eyes in the room.  
He shoves her back down and she drops like a rag doll. Her head falls to the side and she sees the boy still on his knees, staring at her. Tears drop from her bruised face as she mouths "run" to him. The boy shakes his head and looks around trying to find a way to help. He spots the gun Raven had kicked away, with the handle leaning against the foot of the dresser. He scurries to it, looking over his shoulder to make sure Eric doesn't catch him. He picks it up and stands, pointing the gun above Eric's head and firing without hesitation.  
Eric feels the slight breeze as the bullet hits the wall beside him. He stops and looks over at the fourteen year old Abnegation boy holding the gun steady in his hand. The expression in the boy's face had gone from terrified child to hard and brave. "Touch her again and I will shoot your hand," his soft voice threatens. Eric eyes widen with fear but he half smirks acting amused. "Come on Stiff, put the gun down before you hurt yourself," he muses. The boy fires another bullet, this one hitting the floor a few inches from his knee. Eric's face narrows and he stands up with his arms in the air. He walks to the door slowly, still watching the kid with the gun. "Don't bleed to death before. We're still not done," he threatens before disappearing out of the door. The boy keeps his gun aimed at the doorway until he hears the front door slam shut.  
He runs to Raven and kneels beside her; running his eyes over her body and his mouth drops open in shock. Her legs were marked with bruises, fresh and old, making patterns of yellow and purple on her skin, some shaped like hands others like oblong circles. Scars from bites were scattered all over her stomach and her chest. He had never seen a girl so abused before. Well, he had never seen a girl that bare before either. He blushes at the realization of her being in her underwear and turns around. "I'm going to go get something to clean that with," he tells her as he stands up. She grabs his wrist making him turn around. "There's no time for that. He's going to come back with more Dauntless. You have leave," she warns him weakly. He grabs her hand off his wrist, holding it in his own and smiles.  
"I don't have to go far. We have a bandages and healing balms in the bathroom. It will only take a minute," he takes Raven's bloodied shirt and places it back over her wound. Then he guides her hand tothe shirt, holding in place. He gives her another small smile and runs out.  
"Okay, Raven.," she says once she's alone. "Get up and get your pants," she remains on the floor staring at the ceiling. 'Get up! Get up! Get. Up,' she shouts in her head. She exhales and forces herself on her elbows, then pushes up with her palms against the floor. More blood pours out of her stab wound as her body folds. She grabs her pants off the floor and puts a hand on the edge of the bed to pull herself onto it. She presses her lips together to muffle a scream as she lets herself drop on the bed. She slides her legs into her pants as quickly as she can, trying to get the task over with and screams again from forcing herself to bend again.  
The Abnegation boy runs back in with the medical supplies as he hears her scream a second time. He wears a concerning look on his face as he rushes to Raven's side. He places two tin boxes on the bed and examines her. "Why didn't you wait for help? I said I'd be a minute," he scolds. She lays panting and sweating on the bed with a hand on her head . "Excuse me for not wanting a fourteen year old boy to dress me. Can you hurry up please," she pants. The boy nods and opens one of the tin boxes. He pulls a white cloth out and dabs around the wound. He moves quickly and gently. She closes her eyes, scrunching her face up.  
"You need stitches or you will bleed out," he tells her calmly and holds up needle and thread. He loops the thread through the silver needle. He gently wipes the cut with an antiseptic wipe before starting. He carefully brings the needle down and pierces her skin. He loops the thread through her wound skin. Raven covers her mouth with her hands to muffle her cries. "Almost done," he whispers as ties the end. He pulls the excess up and cuts it away with a small pair of scissors. He smears healing balm over the stitched skin and helps her sit up so he can wrap gauze around her.  
"Done," he says after wrapping the white strip around her three times and securing it with tape.  
"Thank you. Could you find my  
jacket," she asks without meeting his gaze.  
"I could give you one of my shirts, if you like," he offers but she shakes her head. "Oh, right... You'd be killed right away. Abnegation grey," he says lowering his gaze back to the floor. He finds her jacket and helps her slide it on. He watches her as she tries to zip it up over her chest and frowns. He kneels in front of her taking the ends of the zipper from her damp hands and she sighs frustrated for not being able to do it herself.  
"I'm sorry," he says quietly while gesturing at the bruises on her chest. She nudges him slightly and pulls the zipper up over her chest.  
"Take the gun. You obviously know how to use it," she snaps as she slips her boots on.  
"My father taught me," he picks up the gun, checking the chamber for bullets. "Here," he says handing her Eric's gun. "I have my own. She takes it from him eyeing him suspiciously. He walks over to the closet, reaching an arm in and pulling out a handgun. She nods at him and slowly stands up, careful not to tear the stitches. "Okay we have to go. I have to go. You should hide. Find a house that they've already searched and stay hidden until they leave," she says as she shakes his shoulders slightly.  
"But I don't have anywhere to go," the boy says in hushed tone. Raven looks at him with pity. Abnegation was his home and now it was gone, slaughtered and infested with death. 'He's right. Where could he go,' she thinks. "Abby," she whispers more to herself then him. He gives her a bewildered look. "Meadow," he asks.  
"My sister used to go pick apples and sing in the Amity orchard every afternoon. I'm sure she still does. My predictable sister," she tells him in a sparked tone.  
"That's nice. But I don't understand wh-."  
"Go to Amity, through the orchard and wait for her there. Tell her Raven said to help you. It's barely nine now. You'll be able to make it before three."  
"How will I know who she is? I don't even know what she looks like,"  
He asks confused.  
"Me. She looks like me with eyes," she tells him smiling at the thought of her.  
**********************  
She jumps off the train back at Dauntless, landing roughly on her hands and knees. Blood drips on the gravel underneath her. The wound above her hip continues to bleed through the stitches. She wonders how much longer it will be before she bleeds out. Raven pushes herself to her feet and walks inside. She steps into the hallway, her sluggish steps echoing. She wipes sweat off her face with the back of her arm and looks around for any site of life.  
Everyone was gone. They all went out to shoot innocent unarmed Stiffs. She closes her eyes and sees Will shooting the Abnegation woman and then more gun shots in the background. She opens her eyes, the thought making her dizzy and nauseous. She stumbles a few steps and steadies herself against a wall and she bends over to throw up. The acid of her stomach burning her throat and landing in front of her feet. She straightens, wipes her mouth and moves forward.  
She holds her side and trudges down the hall towards the Pit, towards the chasm. 'If I'm going to die, I might as well die where I want to,' she thinks as she pushes her body forward. The hallways seem to stretch out, longer and longer making it impossible to reach the end. They curve and bend in strange ways. Raven shakes her head and blinks them away, changing them back to normal. She pants and coughs as she forces herself to walk. She leans on the wall again to take a break, her mind flashing back to Peter shoving her against the it. "You ruined my fun," she hears his voice clearly in her head. "Now I'm going to ruin you."  
Raven pushes herself off the wall and the memory disappears. The sound of the river fills her ears making her eyes glint. She walks as fast as she can until the chasm comes into sight. She smiles and sprints to the steel bridge not caring how much it made her body ache. She stops in the middle and uses the rail to sit down. She throws her legs over the side and puts her shoulder against the cold rail. Raven shuts her eyes as she inhales the smell of the water and the wet rocks below her.  
"What are you doing here," she asks as she opens her eyes.  
"It's a good place to think," he says.  
"I know," she says rolling her eyes. She throws her head back against the rail. He was wearing his dauntless uniform, his hair was tousled and there was blood dripping from his head.  
"Why did you shoot that woman," she asks. Will looks down at his hands.  
"I...I don't know," he's whispers and looks into the river. He looks over at her, placing a hand on her knee and smiles. "I have to jump now. Are you coming with me?"  
"I don't know. I think I want sit a while longer."  
"Okay, I'll see you at the bottom," he leans over, kisses her lips and jumps. She looks at the river below and he falls but she never sees him hit the water. She leans her head back again and memories of Peter flash in her head like a slide show. "You kiss everyone you hate like that," he teases as they lay on the bed.  
“Shhh...shh…you see you’re mine now. My little Raven,” he whispers as he cradles her in his arms after he had just raped her for the first time.  
She's in the apartment again; sitting in a black chair looking up at him. "This is our new apartment," he smiles. Then they're on the bed. He drinking from a glass bottle. "I was never going to let him touch you," he says more to the bottle in his hands than her. "Stupid little bird," he whispers breathlessly and they're passionately kissing, caressing each other. Then it all changes and he's raping her. Now he's gently touching her face and kissing her forehead and disappearing through the door.  
Everything turns dark as he goes through the door, but she still hears his voice and feels his touch. His hands on her shoulders as he calls her. She feels a delicate finger under her jaw, "Raven. Open your eyes honey," a soft voice calls. It was too soft and feminine to be Peter's. "Honey, don't give up. Open your beautiful bright eyes, my sweet girl," it was her mother this time. She was standing in a meadow, her yellow dress and dark hair swaying and flipping in the wind. Raven smiles confused, “But my eyes are open," she says reaching for her.  
"No honey, you're drifting away; you’re dying. Open your eyes Raven. Let him save you." She gives her mother a strange look and then she hears Peter's voice again. "A pulse. Yes. Thank you," he says with a twinge of relief. The soft touch she felt underneath her jaw disappear. "Raven. Raven , can you hear me? Say something," he pleads. She feels a warm hand on her cheek and places her hand over it. Her eyes finally open; she sees Peter kneeling in front of her with panic painted across his face and blood dripping from his arm.  
"You deserved it didn't you," she says motioning to the hole in his arm. He ignores her, pulling the zipper down on her jacket to search for the wound. She hears someone yell and looks over his shoulder to see Tris pacing and holding a giant gun. Three Abnegation stand scattered and looking worried. She recognizes Marcus right away but didn't know the other two. The older Abnegation man starts pacing too. He smacks his arms to his sides and sighs heavily at Tris. "I can't stand here just watching, Beatrice. They need my help," he says as he starts toward the two on the bridge.  
"Dad, they're traitors," she says grabbing his arm. He pulls his arm back, “They're still people Beatrice. How can you be so selfish," he yells. A look disappointment appears on his face making Tris' throat tighten and her eyes water. The man runs to Peter and the dying girl. He kneels in a puddle of her blood not caring about the stained fabric. "Can you help her," Peter asks desperately. The man lifts the black fabric of Raven's jacket up, revealing the stab wound. Blood oozes as he removes the comforting pressure the jacket was providing. Raven moans, no longer having anymore energy to scream. The man rolls the jacket back over the cut and gives Peter a concerning look.  
"She's lost a lot of blood," he says dabbing the girl's forehead with his sleeve. "It looks like someone tried to stop the bleeding by stitching the wound up, but it tore open again. She needs an infirmary. And so do you, young man.  
"It's okay," she struggles to say. "I won't make it anyway," she reaches up and touches Peter's face, "It's okay Peter." He puts his hand over hers as she cups his face, leaving red smears across his light skin. "No, I'm not going to leave you here to die," he tells her. The smug look that he usually wore on his face had turned into a soft broken expression. His eyes, usually dark green, were bright and wet with tears. A tear trickles down his cheek, wetting the tips of her red fingers.  
"Did I just make big bad Peter shed a tear," she asks mockingly. He grins a little, "Shut up," he says rolling his eyes slightly. "Come on. We're going to get you help. You're not dying today," he says matter of factly. He drapes her arm over his shoulder, gently tucking an arm under her legs and the other on her back. He lifts her up and groans from the pain in his injured arm. "Maybe you should let someone else carry her, son. Your arm is damaged, putting weight on it will make it worse.  
"I'm fine," he says flatly. The pain in his arm had gone. It felt as if the pain from his injury had moved to his heart, leaving his body numb.  
"No! No, she is not coming with us," Tris shouts as her father and Peter walk back towards them with the girl. "She's practically dead. Leave her," she shouts poking the gun at Peter. I said leave her!" A surge of rage rises through Peter.  
"Go ahead, Stiff. Let's see how far you get without knowing where you're going," he glares at her.  
"Fine, we'll take her to the Dauntless infirmary."  
"I am not leaving her here," he growls. His voice rumbling through the chasm.  
"We'll take her with us," the Abnegation man says, squeezing Peter's shoulder. "Won't we Beatrice?"  
"Fine," she says sounding defeated. "But she's your responsibility." The man and Peter nod. "Let's go. We've wasted enough time. People are dying."  
They rush out of the chasm and towards the Dauntless control center. After a while of walking through the maze of Dauntless tunnels, Caleb, the younger Abnegation man, looks over at Peter. He was still carrying Raven tightly in his arms, leaving droplets of both his blood and hers behind them. He was panting, exhausted from carrying the limp girl. Caleb stops in front him. "What," Peter asks annoyed at him. "Let me take her for a while," he says reaching for the girl in his arms. Peter takes a step back. "You touch her and I'll kill you," he says quietly. His tone menacing. Caleb ignores him, reaching for her again. "Back off," his voice quiet and steady. Caleb glares at him for what seems like a long time.  
"Oh God, Caleb! We don't have time for this. Peter, which way," she asks, her voice stern and impatient. Peter nods to a giant door hallway guarded by mind controlled Dauntless. "Through there," he says. "You're on your own from here," he says leaning against the wall as he slides to the ground with Raven still in his arms. Marcus, who hadn't spoken much throughout their mission finally speaks. "I'll stay here and take the boy and girl to Amity. If they wait any longer that girl will die." Tris grunts at his comment. He didn't care about Raven. She could die and her world would be completely un phased. Deep down she hoped Raven would die because it would hurt Peter and she hated him with raw passion.  
"Tris," her father says sharply.  
"What? I didn't say anything," she snaps at him.  
"You didn't have to, Beatrice," Caleb snaps. Tris, sighs but doesn't apologize. Her father peeks around the corner looking at the guards. He smiles at Tris and takes the giant gun she was carrying before running out from the safe of the wall ad aimlessly shooting at the guards, giving Tris no time to stop is spontaneous actions. “Dad! No,” she yells too late. She runs out to join him, shooting at the soldiers. Marcus, Caleb Peter and Raven stay behind the protection of the wall waiting for the gunfire to end. Peter ducks over Raven, shielding her from any stray bullets. When the fight ships, Tris is the only one left standing. The Dauntless and her father lie motionless on the floor. Caleb kneels next to his dead father, distraught. Tris' eyes begin to water, threatening to let tears escape, but she swallows back the sorrow and looks up at Marcus. “Stay with him,” she commands and then runs into the control room.  
Marcus squats down next to Peter. "We have to go now," he tells him. Peter nods and looks down at the girl in his arms. "Raven, we have to keep moving okay? Hold on a little longer," he whispers as he brushes a few strands of hair from her face. She opens her eyes and shakes her head weakly. “I can’t hold on any longer, Peter. You won’t make it with me. I’m h..holding you back,” she pushes the words out weakly.  
“I told you, I'm not leaving you here,” he argues and stroke her cheek. Raven cups his face and runs a finger over the scars on his chin.  
“You never told me how you got those,” she utters breathlessly.  
“A story for another time. Now come on,” he starts to lift her but she coughs; blood comes out of her mouth and he slouches back down. Someone taps his shoulder ad he glances up, it was Caleb. He was handing him a handkerchief. Peter takes it ad uses it to wipe the blood from her mouth. “See,” she whispers, “You have to leave me.” Peter shakes his head; he looks at her with panic and sorry. He didn’t know what to do; he just knew he had to save her. He hugs her tightly, burying his face in her neck and letting tears fall.  
“I’m sorry,” he says quietly into her neck.  
“I've never heard you apologize to anyone before.”  
"I never felt I had anything to apologize for," he confesses, blinking a few tears away. He holds her against his chest, squeezing his eyes closed and submitting to his emotions. "I have to tell you something. Just in case," He looks at her nervously. A knot builds in his. His heart pounds furiously in his chest.  
She looks at him and smiles weakly, "And what would that be?" Her skin was almost translucent and glistening with sweat. Her eye lids red and puffy and smeared with black that trails down her bruised face.  
"That I love you, you stupid stupid little bird," his face reddens as the words escape his mouth. "Why couldn't you just stay in your cage and wait for me? You'd be safe right now."  
"But I wouldn't be safe. Not from you.."  
"No I suppose not," he strokes her jaw and watches her with a pained expression.  
"I guess I should tell you something too. Just in case," she rests her hand on his neck rubbing his throat with her thumb. "I love you too, you cruel sadistic bastard. I..I know shouldn’t. It's wrong, sick…falling for such a monster,” she brushes her fingers over his lips and smiles. “But I guess I’m just sick too.” Her hand slides off his lips and down his chin; her body slacks and her head to one side. Then her vision fades into darkness and she's consumed by silence.  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Dauntless. For now...
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
